


Heat, hormones, and confined spaces

by emjonsson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom!Cas, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirty Balthazar, Little bit of angst, Love, M/M, Marking, Protective Dean, Sexual Harassment, Slow(ish) build, Topping from the Bottom, Unrequited feelings - Dean/Other character, bossy!cas, jealous!Dean, possessive!dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjonsson/pseuds/emjonsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is starting his first year at college, relieved to leave his high school years behind him.<br/>He knows he doesn't have biology on his side, but if people think he'll just bend over for them they are sorely mistaking. He is strong minded and refuse to be seen as a weak prey.<br/>But when he one day gets defended by a gorgeous alpha with the most enticing scent he has ever experienced, he thinks, maybe with the right person, letting his instincts take over couldn't be the worst thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating/tags are for the whole story, so if you're missing something you saw in the tags, it's going to happen in later chapters. (Don't worry, it wont take that long to get there).  
> The chapters will have different length, some will be shorter than the others.  
> I am not familiar with college in the US, so im just working with how things are when you go to school where I'm from.  
> It's my first Alpha/Omega fic but I hope I did a good job and that you will enjoy it, feel free to leave comments.

Castiel let out a heavy sigh as he finally entered his dorm room and dropped his duffel bag on the floor. The college he had chosen was one of the few who allowed Alpha, Beta and Omega wolves to go to the same school, which made it an easy choice for the Novak siblings.

His older brother, Gabriel, was an alpha and a real trickster, he started college a year ago and he picked a school where he knew his younger siblings could join him when it was their turn. His twin sister, Anna, was a beta with beautiful auburn hair, she was gorgeous and smart, which she was fully aware of. And Castiel, he was a male omega, which was very rare these days. He had raven black hair and blue eyes,if you were to place the three siblings in a line, you would not be able to see that they were even related.  
  
The school was the perfect set up for them, because now they could be together, but after all the wolf whistles and vulgar slurs thrown at him as he made his way to the dorm this morning, he was on the verge of regretting his choice.  
He didn’t mind being an omega, he was perfectly happy with who he was, it was just the fact that since he was male, every alpha he had ever met expected him to drop on all fours and beg for whatever knot he could get, that was what pissed him of. Castiel had made it perfectly clear that he was not to be messed with, he had a strong body from years of running and self-defense classes, and he could protect himself if he had to, but in a real fight, he knew he was no match for an alpha.  
High School had been hard on him, especially after Gabriel left. He had been pushed up against lockers and cornered in hallways while some self-absorbed dickhead kept touching him, thinking that since they we’re alphas, he should get wet just by their presence.  
Fucking idiots... College was going to be a huge relief.

  
He looked around his new home where he would live for the next three years, it was not as bad as Gabriel had made it out to be. He had a small kitchen/living room area, fully furnished, he even had a small TV. One door led into a perfectly adequate bedroom with an agreeable sized bed, he also had his own bathroom which was great since he was very serious about his showers, and having to share stalls with his fellow schoolmates did not agree with him.

As he started unpacking his clothes the door was slammed open and Castiel let out an embarrassing half scream, half growl, only to find Gabriel grinning at him with open arms.

“Little bro, come here!” And he rapped his arms around Castiel and lifted him of the ground in a chest-crushing hug.

“Gabriel, have you ever heard of knocking? You scared the life out of me.” He said trying to sound angry, but he was too happy to see his brother for it to come out even remotely annoyed.

“I know, it was Anna’s idea.”

“Shut up, I specifically told you not to but then you pushed me and ran so I couldn’t stop you.” His sister said as she closed the door.

“Anna, did you find your dorm okay?” Castiel asked, they got separated when she left with her friends to find the beta-house.

“Yes, sorry for ditching you. I got kind of carried away.” She said an gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Oh, no it’s fine, I just-“

“Holy shit Cassie” Gabriel interrupted. “Your room is awesome compared to mine, I only have a small room with a hotplate and a toilet. How the fuck did you score this?”

“I don’t know, I passed a few open doors on the way to my room and it was my understanding that all the rooms look the same. They do in this building at least.” He told his brother who looked around his room in disbelief.

“Gabe, the omega-dorms is better equipped so that they won’t have to leave their rooms after classes while in heat, even with suppressors, their smell could be… distracting.” Anna said and rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, that actually makes sense. Alright, that settles it, Cassie’s room here will be the official room.” Castiel looked at his brother with confusion. Official room for what?  
“Now that the gang is back together, the Novak family nights are back on!” Gabriel practically danced as he told them.

Both he and Anna looked at each other with big smiles on their faces after Gabriel’s announcement. _The Novak family night._ Every Sunday when their parents went out for dinner, they would order take out and watch bad movies and occasionally go up to the roof and drink beer. It was nothing special, but it was the best nights of Castiel’s whole childhood. With a silent agreement, he and Anna stopped the bad movie nights and going up to the roof when Gabriel left, they did other stuff, sure, but family night didn’t seem right without their big brother.

“Oh, I can’t wait.” Anna squealed enthusiastically. “We should watch Sharknado”

“Are you kidding me? That movie is awesome! It’s fucking sharks flying all over the place. And Tara Reid is hot.”

“Gabriel, that movie doesn’t make any sense what so ever. And if Tara Reid is aesthetically pleasing or not, does not have anything to do with the quality of the movie. I think it’s a perfect choice Anna.” Castiel said approvingly.

“Fine, whatever. But after that we’re watching Moulin Rouge.”

“Are you kidding me Gabe?! That movie is amazing! I can’t believe you think freaking Sharknado, is a better movie tha….”

Castiel just shook his head, smiling, and continued unpacking as his siblings kept arguing about movies, but he had to agree that, yes, Moulin Rouge is a great movie and they are under no circumstances watching that during bad movie night.  
Anna and Gabriel would always do this, fight over what movies to watch, it felt like they were back home again.  
Castiel thought to himself ‘If this is what I have to look forward to every Sunday, I have no qualms about having the official room.’

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

After two weeks of settling in at school, classes were now officially starting.  
They’ve had a few days to get all their things sorted and walk around campus, Castiel was also invited by some of the omega-house’s seniors to get to know his peers and they also showed where their outdoor classes would be held, which was really helpful since the schools forest was huge.

On their last day before classes Castiel and Anna walked around campus before they were meeting Gabriel at one of the diners for dinner.

“This place is so huuuge, I’m never going to learn where anything is, and it’s so hot today, I’m going to pass out soon.” Anna whined. She was right though, the campus was really something. There were a few diners, three gyms, a small grocery shop and a pharmacy, which Castiel was happy about because now he didn’t have to take the bus in to town to buy his suppressors or contraceptives.  
They decided to go take a seat on a bench in the big courtyard in front of the main building where everyone’s classes were held, and the sun was scorching.

“You will be fine, Anna. There are signs that points to where everything is, I think the only struggle will be to navigate your way through the woods, they showed us yesterday but we walked for so long barely remember where the class is being held.” Castiel muttered, he didn’t like the woods, he was more of an open land kind of guy, where he could see clearly what was going on around him.

“They have to go deep into the woods Cassie, otherwise the different scents from around campus would distract during tracking, remember? I’ve told you that already and I’m sure your guides did too.” Anna said with a knowing smile, she and Gabriel always teased him about how he, a werewolf, was afraid of the woods. He was _not_ afraid, just apprehensive, not the same thing.

“Whatever, I still think it’s highly unnecessary.”

“Sure it is, Cassie.” Anna said and patted him on the shoulder and Castiel just rolled his eyes.

“Is that Gabriel over there?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Yep, that’s him. Wow, all his friends are really cute.” Castiel did look up at that. Just because he wasn’t interested, it didn’t mean he was made of stone, and Anna was right, they were really something.

“Hey, Gabe! Over here!” Anna called and waved him over. Gabriel waved back and brought his friends with him.

“So people, this smartass right here is my lovely sister Anna, and this dork is my baby brother Castiel.” He said with an annoying smirk, both Castiel and Anna looked at him with warningly “Oh, a bit touchy today are we.” He said and raised his arms in a sign of mock surrender. “Anyways these are my friends, Michael, Benny, Dean and Victor.” They all shared friendly hello’s before Gabriel excused himself  
“Sorry, but I’m going to have to ditch you guys, it’s family time.” He told them as he sat down between Anna and Castiel, and pulled him into a sideways hug.

“Someone isn’t going to be particularly sad to see you go after the stunt you pulled this morning.” Victor said with joking tone.

“Aw, Benny, did I hurt your feelings? I swear it was not personal, but you know me, I’m a sucker for a good prank.” He said and winked.

“I don’ mind brother, it’s all just fun an’ games, just remember to sleep with one eye open.” Benny told him and gave him a pat on the shoulder before they walked away.

“What did you do?” Castiel asked him with an accusatory tone. Gabriel was fully aware that his little brother didn’t appreciate his so called pranks, since he’s been his usual target during their upbringing.

“Oh, it was nothing. I just placed a bucket of cold water on his door frame so when he opened it the bucket fell over him, not that creative I admit, but it was freaking hilarious.”  He laughed as he recalled the event.

“I don’t understand how they aren’t tired if your shit yet Gabe, people usually don’t let you get away that easy.” Anna said.

“Oh, I don’t get away easily at all, they retaliate the best they, but they are no match to the king”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So..” Anna said as she took a bite out of her salad. “Michael, is he nice?”

“He’s got a boyfriend Anna, but nice try.” Gabriel said with a smirk while Anna pouted.

The diner Gabriel chosen to take them two was his brothers favorite, Gabriel was a real sweet tooth and he said this place had the most amazing desserts.  
Castiel looked around the small place, he smiled towards a few people he recognized from his own dorm. He was really comfortable here, sure, he got a lot of hungry looks and few cat calls from some of the alphas around campus, but no one tried to touch him inappropriately which was a huge improvement from his previous experience. He thought that if all he had to endure was lame some lame whistling and, what the alphas considered a “compliment”, when he made his way around campus, he would happily deal with it, because he knew it could be worse.

“Have you met another male omega in your dorm Castiel? Or are you the only one?” Anna asked, she was always concerned that Castiel would feel lonely with being part of such a rare race and all.

“Yes, his name is Garth, he is the same age as you Gabriel, do you know him?” He asked.

“I don’t, but my friend Dean knows him I think. Michael’s boyfriend, though, he is an omega, his name’s Inias, he just started here too, maybe you’ll have some classes together or something.” He said with a mouthful of cake.

“Oh, that’s great! Another omega in you year Cas, that’s great right?” Anna said all smiling.

“Yeah, sure. Hopefully I’ll get to meet him.” He didn’t really care, of course it would be nice to know someone who was like him, who might have the same experiences as him, but he didn’t need it like Anna thought he did.  
When Castiel finished his cheeseburger it was starting to get dark outside so they quickly paid for their meal and made their way back to the dorms. Castiel had this uneasy feeling when they stood in the courtyard to say their goodbyes, he sniffed the air but didn’t notice anything unusual, but he still felt like he was being watched.

“Gabriel, would you mind walking with me to my dorm?” Castiel asked trying to sound casual, but by the look he got from his brother, it didn’t work. Gabriel knew something was wrong because Castiel never asked for his help, he wanted to show that he could take care of himself. So instead of questioning it.

“Of course Cassie, Anna you come with and then I’ll walk with you too.” He said casually. Castiel gave his brother a small smile, a silent thank you, his brother just gave him an understanding nod. Anna, completely oblivious to her brothers change of tone just kept talking about how excited she was about tomorrow, her previous worries forgotten. Castiel didn’t really listen to her, he was busy looking around him, he was sure someone was watching them, but he couldn’t see anything. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

“Well little brother, this is where we part ways and you shall continue the journey to the bedroom on your own.” Gabriel said as he bowed.

“You are so weird.” Anna said and gave him a weak slap on his arm. “Goodnight Cassie, maybe we’ll see each other tomorrow.” She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hooking her arm around Gabriels.

“Goodnight, Anna. You too Gabriel.” He said and waved as he walked inside the building, the tension he felt the whole way over here quickly disappeared as soon as he closed the door. When he got up to his floor, he grabbed the key to his room and entered, feeling a bit stupid for getting Gabriel worried, no one was watching him, he was just being paranoid. He made himself a cup of tea before he crawled into bed with his computer, deciding to watch an episode of Asylum before he fell asleep.  
He finished his beverage and settled more comfortably between his sheets and before the episode was over he was fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel woke up that morning, grumpy, he had fallen asleep with the computer in his lap and he woke up in the middle of the night by the damn thing crashing to the floor, after that he couldn’t fall asleep for at least two hours, and he was not a morning person. So yes, he was grumpy and tired, but also massively annoyed about the fact that his first lesson was tracking, out in the damn woods.

He pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt, dragged his fingers through his hair, which only made it stick up even more, sighed, and went out the door.  
His spirits lifted a bit when he stepped outside and felt a cold wind pass him, which would make tracking a lot more comfortable, since running around in your wolf form under the scorching sun is a real nightmare. He made his way across the courtyard smiling towards a few familiar faces, he spotted Anna by the main building who waved at him before she disappeared behind the doors. He saw the sign that said “Tracking lessons” and felt relieved, he hadn’t seen it during their tour the other day, now he felt a lot more confident as he made it into the woods. That was until the uneasy feeling from last night came back to him, he sniffed the air and his blood turned to ice, he recognized that scent. He took a deep breath to steady himself and put on a hard face, even though on the inside, he was scared.

“Well hello, Pet” the alpha in front of him said with an evil grin across his face. “Fancy seeing you here, and here I thought all of our fun was going to end after high school.” He took a step closer to him but Castiel quickly backed away. “Now, Pet, aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I told you already Alistair, I want nothing to do with you. Leave. Me. Alone.” He growled threw his teeth.

“Oh that’s cute, you think you don’t want me.” He said as he took another few steps forward. “You should be happy, that a strong alpha like me shows interest in a dirty little omega whore like you.” Alistair’s eyes turned predatory as he moved towards Castiel and gripped the front of his shirt, pulled of the ground so he could only balance on his toes. “You should really learn your place in this world.” Castiel could feel the alphas breath on his face, it was revolting.

“You should learn that not everything revolves around your nasty dick, just because nobody else wants it, it doesn’t mean you can try and force it on me.” Castiel told him, he was not going to show fear, he would not let him win.

“You’ve always been an obedient little shit you know that? I really should just tak-“

“HEY!”

Alistair quickly let go of Castiel, but he was so weak in the knees after the encounter he just fell to the ground scraping his elbow. He hissed at the pain but he knew it would heal soon, he looked up to see who had interrupted Alistair’s harassment.

“You heard the guy, he doesn’t want your nasty dick so why don’t you back the fuck off?” He recognized him as one of Gabriels friends from the yesterday, Dean.

“This isn’t over, Pet” Alistair hissed as he walked away, pushing Dean with his shoulder on his way past him.

“You want me to break your fucking neck, then do that again!” Dean yelled after him.

“You okay man?” Castiel looked up at him, he didn’t notice it yesterday because he was too far away, the older boy had gorgeous green eyes and a hint of freckles that spread across his face, he was beautiful.

“Yes, uhm.. thank you, I..” God, what was wrong with him, pull it together. “Yes, I’m fine now. Thank you, Dean.”

“Do we know each other?” He frowned at him, curiously.

“Oh, no we don’t. You are friends with my brother, Gabriel, we met yesterday?” He more asked than stated, not sure if Dean remembered him.

“Oh, right, sorry. Cas, was it?” He said as an honest smile spread across his face.

“Castiel, but Cas is fine, I like it.”

“Does that guy bother you a lot?” Dean asked, Castiel noticed he was actually concerned for him. It was nice, since they didn’t even know each other and Dean was an alpha. Weird, but nice.

“No. Or well, back in high school yes, he was one of the more insistent alphas that would come after me.” Castiel told him. “I didn’t know he went to this school too until just now.”

“Do you think he’s going to bother you again?” Castiel looked up at him and frowned.

“I don’t know, he didn’t tell me.” He said bluntly. Dean laughed at that, shaking his head.

“All right smartass, you’ve got tracking now too?” He asked as he gave Castiel a hand and pulled him up from the ground, which brought him flush against Dean’s chest. Dean’s scent was amazing, it was chocolate, cinnamon, and leather, all his favorite things wrapped in to one. Castiel couldn’t help but inhale that enticing smell, but quickly realizing what he just did and backed away awkwardly, feeling his traitorous blood rush to his face again. What was wrong with him?

“Yes, but aren’t you in the same year as Gabriel? I mean, how come you have the same class as me?” He asked Dean as they started walking deeper into the woods.

“I got hurt pretty bad last year and it didn’t heal properly so I couldn’t do tracking, and I’m making up for it now.” He said with a wink. Castiel wanted to ask what had happened but didn’t have the time before Dean started talking again.

“I did have a few lessons though, and I should warn you, Crowley is a pain in the ass. He’s a great teacher, but get on his bad side and he’s the king of hell.” Castiel looked at him with wide eyes, and Dean just smiled at him when they heard a man calling for them.

“Hello boys, so glad you wanted to join us today. Since you are ten minutes late I’m only going to assume you got lost in the woods like complete MORONS!” Castiel jumped a little at that, he was not used to having a teacher with this kind of temper. “New kid, I will let this slide since it’s your first time. But Winchester, don’t think you can bat your eyelashes at me, I’m signing you up for detention.”

“Mr. Crowley,” Castiel spoke up shyly. “It’s my fault Dean was late, I got lost in my way here and he helped me.” Dean looked down at him curiously.

“Didn’t anyone tell you chivalry is dead? Dean. Detention. Now everyone shut it so we can start this lesson.” Crowley said, totally dismissing Castiel. He felt someone slap his ass and looked up to see Dean grinning at him. “Good luck.” He whispered and gave Castiel a wink as he walked away to the changing rooms where they left their clothes while they were in their wolf form. Just as he entered the room he saw Dean taking his shirt of and a small mewl left his mouth at the sight of all the hard muscles. He quickly zipped his lips together when he realizes some of the other students had heard him, including Dean who looked at him with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

 

Oh, yeah, he was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on having chapter four up this week too. But that depends on how much I get done between work and visiting my grandparents.  
> Just some things I want to mention, I have changed a few things (in my head) about how I want this story to go, so I might add tags as I upload new chapters.  
> Sam is three years younger than Dean in this story.  
> It will for the most part be from Cas' POV but sometimes I will write from Dean's.

When class was over, Dean looked around the room as he was getting dressed, seeking out those striking blue eyes. He had watched him during the lesson and had learned that Castiel was unusually dominant for an omega. They had to work in pairs to find certain items that Crowley had hidden in the woods, Dean got set up with a gorgeous looking beta named Lisa, and he could tell she was interested by the way she moved around him, but he was too busy watching Cas. The alpha Cas had been set up with, immediately started to take charge bossing the omega around, showing who the born leader was, but Cas wouldn’t have any of it. He grabbed the rag that match the scent of the item they were looking for, straight from the alpha wolves’ mouth and started making his way through the woods. Dean could tell from the way the other wolf looked at Cas and on his stance that he was confused and annoyed before he took off to follow the omega. Dean and Lisa had worked well together and found their stuffed animal rather quickly, he thought they would be the first ones back, but to his own surprise and amusement Cas was already there, chewing happily on his own toy while the alpha he worked with was back in human form, sulking by a tree. Castiel caught him watching, tilting his head and studied him, his eyes even bluer when they were surrounded by black fur.

He left the changing rooms and quickly stepped outside to catch up with the younger boy who had started walking back to campus, but before he could go after him, Lisa stepped into his line of vision.

“Hello again, Dean.” She said smiling brightly. She really was absolutely beautiful, totally Dean’s  type, which is why he didn’t understand why he was feeling a bit disappointed when he saw Castiel disappear behind the trees. “Walk with me?” Lisa asked, trying to get back his attention.

“Uh, yeah. Sure” He said putting on his most charming smile, but still not really feeling it. Lisa was really nice, they didn’t have a lot in common, but Dean noticed he didn’t mind they’re different opinions,  she was cool. He also learned that she had been doing yoga for years which peaked his interest a little.  
When they reached the Beta house, she said goodbye and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a flirty smile before entering the building. Dean smiled to himself and then continued his was to his own dorm when his cellphone started to ring, he looked down at caller-ID and a huge grin spread across his face.

“What’s up, bitch!”

“That’s real nice, jerk.” He could practically hear his little brother’s eyes rolling.

“How are ya, Sammy?” He knew it was hard for Sam while Dean was in college, it was always them against the world.

“I’m fine, Dean. I was just calling to tell you that Jess and I are coming to visit.”

“Oh?” Dean asked a bit confused as to why. Don’t get him wrong, Dean was dying to see his little brother even though it hadn’t been that long since he left for college again. The problem was that he only had a small dorm room with one single bed, he didn’t have room for visitors.

“I’m not sure when yet, in a few weeks I think. We get to visit the schools we are interested in applying to, we’ll be there for a day following other students around and then we leave the day after that.” Sam explained. “I thought maybe Jess and I could follow you.”

“Hell yeah, Sammy. That’s going to be awesome!” Dean said enthusiastically, he would get to spend the entire day with his brother and his adorable girlfriend, things couldn’t get much better than that.

“Just one thing, when I get there, It’s Sam, not “Sammy”.”

“Whatever you say little guy.” He said laughing.

“Dean I’m almost taller than you.”

“There is no such thing as “almost taller”, dude. You are either taller or shorter, and I’m sorry, but you’ll always be the little guy.” Dean said, his favorite thing was to tease his little brother, he couldn’t wait until Sam started next year. He was going to get in too because  the guy was a real genius, he even skipped a grade in middle school.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that. I’ll call you later Dean when I’m sure about the date.”

“Awesome. Bye Sammy.”

Things were definitely looking up. Dean was dreading going back to college, afraid it would be as horrible as last year. He caught a glimpse of Gabriel and was just about to walk over to him when he saw Castiel standing with him they were deep in conversation, by the looks of it, Dean assumed Cas was telling his brother about what happened with that dick Alistair this morning. Cas could be a scary dude if he wanted to be, he was lean but he was without a doubt hiding some serious muscle under those clothes. When Dean saw the encounter that morning he originally thought that Cas could handle the situation on his own, and was it any other alpha but Alistair, Dean probably wouldn’t have had to stepped in in the first place. But Dean sensed that the guy wouldn’t back down, and he thinks Cas noticed it too.  
It was a good thing he told Gabriel because, in case the asshole didn’t get the message, now he had his brother to protect him.

‘And me’, Dean thought to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You comin’ Dean?” He heard Benny call for him. He, Dean and Michael, were going out for Pizza before heading to a party at the Beta house that Lisa had invited them to, perfect way to spend the first Saturday since school started.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there. Sure you’re not want to come Gabe?” Dean asked his friend, who was currently trying to eat his own weight in chocolate.

“I might stop by later, but right now I have a frisky little blonde thing waiting for me. Can’t miss out on that now, can I Dean-o?” He said with a wink.

“How the hell did you even manage to make someone consider sleeping with you?” Dean teased a he threw his sweaty gym t-shirt at the other boy, who just threw the garment away and gave him a crooked smile. Dean snorted and started heading towards the door when he stopped and turned around. “How’s Cas doing by the way?” Gabriel looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Castiel? He’s fine I guess, why?” He said, crossing his arm and giving Dean a knowing look.

“Dude, It’s nothing like that.” He said with no real conviction behind it, Gabriel just gave him an incredulous ‘mhmmm’.

“I was just wondering with that happened with Alistair on Monday, but you said he’s fine so. Tha- that’s good.” Dean said while quickly turning around to walk out of the door before Gabe got even more curious about why he was really asking.

“Wait, Dean. What are you talking about?” He turned around and saw that Gabriel was now standing inches away from him looking at him intently. “What about Alistair?” He asked.

_Shit_

Dean was wrong, Castiel obviously never told his brother about the encounter.

“Uhm, you know what. It was nothing, he would have told you otherwise.” Dean said giving Gabriel a nonchalant smile, hoping that would convince him.

“Dean, you are going to tell me right now what that asshole has done to my brother because when I told Castiel that I’d seen him around campus, Cas said he didn’t know anything about it.”

_Shit_

“Uhm, you know what, why don’t you talk to Cas about this, okay? I’m sure he’ll tell you everything.”

“No, he won’t. He’s got it in his head that he needs to prove himself strong, that he doesn’t need help. Back in high school when he started coming home with bruises on his arms, it took weeks for him to finally tell Anna and me what had happened

because he didn’t want us to worry. We literally had to hold him down until he told us what was going on. So no, he won’t tell me everything. But you sure as hell will.” Gabriel was fuming by now, Dean would’ve never in his life described Gabe as threatening or scary, but right now, he looked like he was going to rip someone’s throat of.  
Yeah, Dean has screwed up. Big time.

_Shit_

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was quietly reading a Freddie Mercury biography when Gabriel stormed in to the room screaming. “HEEEEEEEEY little brother.” Castiel fell of the bed, hitting his elbow on his nightstand on the way down, glaring at his older brother.

“What is your problem with knocking, Gabriel?! Should I expect this every time you decide to come over?” Castiel asked him, throwing the book at his brother which he quickly dodged.

“Well you never lock your door Cassie, you make it really easy for anyone to just wander in uninvited.”

“You mean like you?” Castiel asked with a smirk, but Gabriel just ignored him.

“Speaking of, have you seen Alistair around lately?” His older brother pierced his golden brown eyes at him. He didn’t understand why Gabriel would bring this up again.

“No. I haven’t seen him.” He said, trying not to break their eye contact.

“Oh? Well, what if I told you..“ He said sitting down in front of Cas on the floor. “That I know you’re lying to me?” His smirk suddenly disappeared and he looked angrily at Cas.

“Gabriel, what are you..“

“Don’t even try Cas. Dean’s already told me everything.” He explained, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Oh..” Was all Castiel could think of to say, he didn’t think Dean would actually go to his brother about this.

“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” Gabriel asked. “I have to hear from freaking Dean Winchester, about how my little brothers, creepy-ass, high school stalker is going around threatening to fucking mount you?!”

“It’s wasn’t like that Gabriel. Yes, he threatened me, but I can handle him.” Castiel told him.

“Oh, yes sure. That’s why Dean had to come help you, because you were handling it so well on your own.”

“I never asked him too!” Castiel said, getting frustrated now.

“That’s the point, Cas, you never do!” Gabriel yelled. “I know you’re strong, stronger than most omegas out there. You can probably easily take down a beta, some alphas too, I’m sure. But you know Alistair is stronger than you, It’s okay to need help. I know our parents kind of messed you up, but you have already proven those assholes wrong. You are the strongest guy I know, in other ways than just physical strength.” Castiel felt a tear go down his cheeks, his parents was his weak spot and Gabriel knew it. His brother reached and over and brushed the lonely tear away.  
“Don’t ever lie to me about this again, if he even comes remotely close to you, you tell me, okay?”

“Yes, Gabriel.” Castiel started feeling a bit tired, he just wanted to sleep.

“And from now on you are not going anywhere alone after dark, I don’t care if It’s three in the morning and you just want a piece of gum. You call me and I’ll go with you.” Gabriel said as he got up from the bed preparing to leave.

“This is why I didn’t tell you Gabe. I don’t want you to worry and feel obligated to be my personal bodyguard.” He said. Back in high school after Gabriel and Anna forced a confession out of him, they first went to the principal to tell them about what Alistair had done to him. The principal agreed to have a meeting with the alpha, but Alistair was smart and blamed it on Castiel’s scent and said that his wolf would sometimes take over when he was near the male omega, and explained how he was so sorry for what he had done in that state. It was a lie, Alistair only said that because he knew, that you can’t judge a person when his wolf that takes over his consciousness. It is a rare thing, but it can happen, which is why the school couldn’t do anything about it. Gabriels solution was to hang around Cas all day, and that pissed off Alistair even more, so when Gabriel went off to college, the alpha thought it was time for him and Cas to make up for the time he couldn’t get to him. That is when it had gotten worse.

“Tough shit, little brother.” Gabriel said and opened the door. “Oh, before I forget, I’ve also told Dean to have an eye out for you too. Sleep tight.” He said and left the room. Castiel took Gabriel’s advice and locked his door, it was probably a good idea anyway. He laid back down on his bed and groaned into the pillow.

He was going to kill Dean.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel woke up that Monday morning to rain and thunder, it was usually one of his favorite things, sit inside and read a book and just listen to the noise outside. This day though, he had his tracking lesson and knowing Crowley, that wouldn’t be cancelled even if it rained hellfire. He got up to start his day, not bothering to shower because of the weather, he ate his breakfast in peace before putting on his trenchcoat and went out the building. The quad was abandoned except for a few students running across it to get inside. As he was looking around, he connected with a pair of green eyes, Dean stood by the pathway that led to their shared class, just looking at him before he gave a small wave as Castiel cautiously approach him.

“Were you waiting for me?” He asked accusingly. Dean just gave him a confident smirk.

“Yeah, well. Thought we could walk together.”

“Dean, I know you’re only doing this because Gabriel asked you too.” Castiel told him a bit irritated that Dean would even agree. “You shouldn’t have told him what happened.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I just assumed you had told him.” Dean said shrugging it of like it was nothing. “And I’m not only doing this because Gabriel told me too, I saw what happened with that dick last week and I know you could use the help.”

That right there made Castiel see red. Dean didn’t even know him but still he just assumed that Castiel was in desperate need of help? He stopped walking and turned to face Dean.

“I don’t need your help, _Dean,_ and I never asked you for it.”

Dean looked at him with surprise. “Sorry dude, but after what I saw it kind of looks that way.” He said slapping Castiel on the shoulder and continued walking. That just made the omega even angrier.

“You don’t think I can handle myself just because I’m an omega, right? Is that it?” Castiel asked when he caught up with Dean. “You think I actually needed your help? I will have you know that I’m not some weak, helpless little bitch like some of you, _alphas_ , might think. I am perfectly capable of handling Alistair and I have through all of high school and I was doing just that before you showed up.” He could tell Dean was getting irritated now.

“Oh, I see. So what I saw last week, that was you _handling_ it?” Dean said sarcastically. “You should really just learn how to say thank you after someone saving your ass.” Dean said and walked away, shaking his head.

“I did thank you, remember? Even though it was highly unnecessary, seeing as I was only moments away from solving the whole thing myself.”

Dean laughed at that. “Yeah sure, Cas, whatever you say.”

Castiel was getting really tired of the way Dean kept talking to him like he was an ignorant child. He quickly walked past the other boy, making sure he pushed him a bit with his shoulder. “You’re a real asshole Dean.” A gorgeous asshole, but he kept that part to himself as he made his way through the forest, leaving Dean angrily muttering some curse words behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Crowley gathered them in a circle before letting them go change.

“Okay, listen up you monkeys, today is going to be a little bit different. You will work in pairs as you try and search for an item I have hidden in the woods. Yes, that means you are all looking for the same thing. You won’t tell you what it is, only that its’ made of plastic and it smells like a certain spice.” Castiel started sniffing the air lightly, the forest is filled with different herbs and spaces, and the rain would not make it any easier.

“Excuse me, sir?” A small girl piped up. “Are you sure it’s safe to run around the forest in this weather? I mean with the lightning and thunder going on.” She explained hesitantly.

“Well that just makes it more interesting now doesn’t it?” He said sharply. “Okay, I will now call your name, and who you will be partnering up with for today’s lesson. Anderson and Samantha Wesson.  
Braeden and Julia Wesson.  
Smith and Coburn.  
Novak and Winchester…”

Castiel let out a heavy sigh. “That’s just great.” He muttered to himself.

“Do you have a problem with that Mr. Novak?” Crowley asked him.

“No, sir.”

“Then don’t talk while I’m talking, got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Peterson and Milton.” Castiel tuned out as Crowley continued to call out names. He felt someone nudge him so he turned around.

“I can trade with you if you want?” He recognized the girl as Lisa. She wasn’t looking at him as she whispered though, Castiel noticed she was glancing at Dean with lust sparking in her eyes. He knew instantly why she wanted to trade with him, and with that in mind he quickly answered.

“No, it’s okay. Thank you anyway.” He didn’t know why, but knowing she was interested in Dean made him feel weird, not angry but maybe.. Jealous? No, that would be ridiculous.

 

 

As he left the changing room Dean walked up to him.  
“So, should we-“ was all he had the chance to say before Castiel changed into wolf form.

“Really? You’re not talking to me now?” Dean asked, if Castiel didn’t know better, he would think Dean actually sounded hurt. He ignored that hunch since it was stupid, and started walking deeper into the forest. He heard Dean muttering something close to ‘ _giant baby_ ’ before the alpha came up to his side also in wolf form.  
  
They started running around, following every strong, spicy scent they could pick up on, but it always ended up being just another plant. Every scent in the forest got stronger the longer the rain kept on coming which made the whole thing so much more frustrating, it didn’t help that the lightning seemed to be coming closer and closer. He looked up and saw Dean sniffing the air, the ground, the trees, anything he could get to. Dean’s wolf was really something too, light brown fur with some sandy colored highlights and his green eyes even more piercing than usual, Castiel couldn’t stop looking at the way he gracefully moved his body.  
A white light, a loud bang and a crack, was all the warning he got before he saw the big oak tree in front of him started to fall, he knew he had to run but his legs wouldn’t listen to him. He watched as the tree came closer, closer and closer, just as he closed his eyes waiting for the impact, a body slammed in to his and he was thrown to the side just as the tree hit the ground.  
He looked up just as Dean changed back to himself.

“Cas, we need to get the fuck away from here! It’s getting fucking ridiculous!” He yelled over the noise of thunder, and tree branches snapping. Castiel quickly left his wolf form as well.

“We passed a small cave earlier, it’s not far! We can wait there until the storm settles!” Castiel said and started running, Dean not far behind him. He did pride himself on the fact that he was faster than the alpha, and after a minute or two, he was inside the hollow, Dean stepping in soon after.

“Fuck Cas, what the hell is wrong with you?” Dean yelled.

“Excuse me?”

“For a guy who says he doesn’t need any help you sure do put yourself in shitty situations! Why didn’t you move away when that tree was falling towards you?!” Dean asked, eyes wild and slightly angry. “Jesus…”

“Again, Dean, I never ask-“ Dean quickly pushed him against the cold stone wall one hand on the side of his face and the other one pointing at him accusingly.

“Say one more time how you didn’t ask for my help, and I swear to god.” Dean was so close now. Castiel could feel the alphas body heat as their chests almost touched, his scent was overwhelming, all that cinnamon and leather was intoxicating. He was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that they were totally naked, which wouldn’t have been a big deal if it was under any other circumstances, but right now the tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.  
Castiel looked up to meet Dean’s eyes, but the alpha was staring at his lips, their heavy breathing mixing together before Castiel gave in to his building arousal and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him like his life depended on it.  
Dean reacted quickly and moved closer against Castiel’s body, his thumbs pressing against the omegas hipbones so hard that it would probably leave marks, he moaned into Dean’s mouth at the feeling. When Dean bit at his lower lip he let out a soft mewl and lifted his right leg, rubbing it against Dean’s hip, the older boy quickly got the message and moved his hands to the backs of Castiel’s thighs and hoisted him up, pressing him once again against the cold stone wall.

Castiel grabbed roughly at Dean’s hair and pressed his face towards his exposed throat, groaning loudly when he started nibbling and kissing him right under his jawline. “You’re still an asshole.” He managed to breathe out as Dean kept attacking his neck.

Dean gave him a harder bite at that, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough so that it was a thin line between pleasure and pain.

“And you are fucking bossy and annoying.” Dean growled back.

It became rougher after that, Dean’s hold on his thighs was getting harder, Castiel was clawing at Dean’s back, definitely leaving red traces after his nails. Their kissing turned into more tongue and teeth, and it was without a doubt, the hottest thing Castiel could ever imagine. Castiel needed more friction, so he used his legs, wrapping them even harder around the alphas waist and began to grind his hips against Deans, which made both of them let out an animalistic groan. The sound of a loud whistle, signaling that the class was over was what made them break their kiss.  
They kept staring at each other, breathing heavily, neither of them had even noticed that the thunder had stopped. Dean carefully let Castiel down but he didn’t let go of the other boy’s waist, he was softly rubbing his thumb over one of the marks he had left on Castiel’s hipbones. The omega smiled at the way Dean looked at the small bruise, and then he realized that they should probably start heading back.

He stepped out of Dean’s hold and let out a small cough.

“We, uhm.. should probably go back before Crowley gets angry.” He said, avoiding the older boys gaze.

“Yeah, sure.” Was all Dean said before both of them changed back to wolf form and made their way towards the changing rooms.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean didn’t know what it was, but when Cas had kissed him earlier it felt _so right_ , like he never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. It was rough, angry and the sexiest first kiss Dean had ever experienced, Castiel was like an animal.  
They had walked back to class and stood beside each other a bit awkwardly since Dean, and hopefully Cas as well, was dealing with a huge amount sexual frustration after being interrupted.

It was Lisa and Julia who found the thing that their teacher had hidden, a small cup filled with thyme of all things, and as Crowley was congratulating them on not being as useless as the rest of the class, Dean noticed the suggestive smiles Lisa was throwing his way. ‘ _Right_...’ Dean thought, she probably thinks they have this “thing” going on, he should really learn how to be just friendly without being overly flirty.  
He gave her a small smile back before keeping his focus on his teacher, well, as much as he could anyway considering Cas was standing right next to him smelling like cherry pie and the ocean.  
Crowley let them go after that, Dean had already planned on walking with Castiel but Lisa had come up to talk to him and he didn’t want to be rude.

“So Dean, I was wondering if you wanted to go to that diner with me? You know the one you told me about before? We could share one of their pies that you described as ‘awesome’.” She said stepping in to his personal space and putting a hand on his arm. He gave a nervous smile and looked around, meeting Castiel’s blue gaze. The other boy looked at them with confusion before he lifted one eyebrow, shook his head, and walked away.

“Uh, you know what Lis, I would love to but I can’t right now.” He said and lifted her hand of his arm.

“Oh...” She looking a bit put off, but she quickly turned it in to a confident smile though. “We’ll just have to do it some other time then.” The beta said and pushed her chest out, a clear invitation for Dean to look down her cleavage, but right now, he only had eyes for someone else.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll talk to you later.” He said without really listening to what she had told him. He stepped away from her, giving her a small wave, then he began half walking, half jogging to catch up with the blue eyed boy. He was getting closer to the end of the pathway and Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Did the guy fucking run or something? He wasn’t that far behind him, or so he had thought. When he made his way out of the forest, he saw Cas’ unmistakably messy black hair, he called out for him and the boy quickly turned around. Time to use that old Winchester charm of his.

“Thought you could get rid of me that easily, huh?” He asked, giving the omega his most fiery smirk. From the looks of it, Cas could see right through him.

“Yes, actually I did. You seemed rather occupied, so..” He said, shrugging lightly before turning around and started walking again. He was trying to look casual, but Dean could tell instantly, the guy was so jealous. That made Dean smile even more.

He quickly stepped forward so that they were walking side by side before he asked.

“So, where are you heading?”

“My next class is in 45 minutes so I’m going back to my room to take a shower.” Castiel said, and Dean noticed the way the omega suggestively looked at him as he said it.

“Well, since I’m pretty much your bodyguard these days, I will have to insist to walk you safely to your quarters, sir.” He said mockingly and giving Castiel a small bow like he’s seen servants and guards do in those old time movies. When he looked up at Cas, he knew it worked, the guy was keeping his smile from reaching his lips but he failed miserably.

“You really are an asshole, Dean.”

At that, Dean stepped closer to him and let his lips slightly graze the other boy’s temple. “And I think you kind of like that.” He whispered.

They walked in companionable silence, sharing small smiles on their way to the omega-house. Castiel walked up the first step before turning around to faze Dean and said three words he never expected to hear from the stubborn boy in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” He said softly. “I might have overreacted earlier, about you looking out for me, the whole thing is kind of a weak spot for me. I’ve always wanted to show people how I can take care of myself, but being an omega, not many people believe it to be something I can do.” Cas explained. “Anyway, I just wanted to say I’m sorry, you just wanted to make sure I was safe, I shouldn’t have reacted so badly.” Castiel was looking anywhere but Dean, having this mildly annoyed look on his face.

“Wow, that’s gotta hurt, huh? Admitting you were wrong?” Dean said grinning at how adorable the omega looked with that pout.

“Okay, I take my apology back, you deserved everything I said.” Castiel said before taking a few more steps.

“God, wait up. You’re such a baby, jeez.” He stopped when he was one step below him. “I know you’re strong, believe me, I could feel it” He gave Cas a wink. “But everyone needs help sometimes, Cas, that doesn’t mean you’re weak, it just means you need help. And even though you annoy the ever living shit out of me” Castiel laughed at that. “I want to be there when you need it.”

“And if I don’t need it?” Castiel asked, tilting his head.

Dean shrugged at that. “I guess I wouldn’t mind just hanging out with you.”

“Hmm…” Castiel said before he took a hold of Dean shirt, pulling him closer. “Good.” Then Dean felt a soft press of lips against his own. It was nothing like back in the woods, that was all hormones, frustration and pure need, this was a gentle press of lips, soft and slow. Dean parted his lips to fit Cas’ lower lip between his, they continued like that for a while, tasting each other, learning what made the other boy moan. According to Dean, Castiel pulled away far too early.

“I should get inside now.”  He said, giving Dean one last kiss before pulling away and walking up to the front door.

“Wait!” Dean called, before smiling sweetly at Cas. “About that shower…”

“Not going to happen, Dean. I’ll see you later.” He said before walking inside the building. Dean stood there for a while, smiling at the ground until the rain started to pour again, he lifted his leather jacket over his head and started jogging towards the main building where his English class would begin in about ten minutes.

Both Cas and himself had been so lost in their kiss, that they hadn’t noticed that another alpha had been standing just around the corner of the omega-house, watching them with blood boiling under his skin.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some real trouble with this chapter, I didn't want things to seem like they were going to fast, but at the same time I wanted to get to the good stuff quick.  
> I had some trouble with my computer as well, so I can't promise it will be flawless grammar, (English is not my first lanugage.)  
> Chapter 6 will hopefully be up on Wednesday, maybe earlier, that's when things get sexy.  
> ("Six" in Swedish, is "Sex", so I thought it was appropriate.

“Oh god…Dean...” Castiel was spread out on his bed with Dean over him, kissing him everywhere, it was an overwhelming feeling. A shiver ran through his body when Dean lowered his hips once again, bringing their erections together. Castiel moved his hands and grabbed Dean’s ass so he could thrust hard against the alpha above him, the friction made them both moan, loud in the otherwise quiet room. He could feel a familiar heat pooling in his abdomen as Dean groaned in his ear and kissed his neck. Just as their slow grinding became frantic rutting as they were both chasing their release, Castiel was rudely awakened by the sound of his alarm clock. His breathing was heavy and he could feel a slight sheen of sweat on the back of his neck as well as a small amount of slick running down his thigh.

“Shit…” He carefully got out of bed, ripped of the sheets and threw it in the hamper, before he jumped in the shower. He hadn’t planned on showering that morning so he decided to set his alarm a half hour later than usual so he was already a bit stressed. When he felt that he had gotten rid of most of his aroused scent, he dried himself up, shoveled in some breakfast and got dressed before he left for his math class.  
When he got outside, he saw Anna waiting for him.

“We start in just under ten minutes, what took you so long?” She said as they started speed walking towards the building. They had the same math and English classes so they decided they would always walk together.

 _‘I was too busy cleaning myself up after an extremely hot dream I had’_ “I’m sorry, Anna, I overslept.” He lied, thinking he could fool his sister.

“You? Overslept?” She asked.

Obviously, he couldn’t. He just shrugged and continued walking with Anna behind him.

“Wait.” She quickly stepped in front of him with a hand on his chest as if to stop him from moving. Anna looked at him intently.

“Why is your scent so strong? Your heat isn’t until two weeks from now, right?” He sometimes hated how well his twin sister knew him.

“What? It’s not that strong.” He said, he knew because the soap he uses is great on covering his scent during heats and, well, situations like this morning. “Anna…”

“Oh.My.God.” Anna squealed with a huge smile on her face before she lifted her hand of his chest and punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Who is he? Tell me!”

“Tell you what?” He asked before he brushed past her, feeling a small heat taking place on his cheeks.

“Oh please, Cassie, you know who I mean. Who is it that’s gotten you this worked up?”

“I’m not worked up, we’re going to be late. Stop talking and please hurry.”

“You might be able to fool everyone else, but I’m your sister and I’ve been around that scent of your’s my whole life, I know when even the slightest thing is different.” She said. She was right, since they were twins, they could sense through the other person’s scent if they were scared, angry, sad, pretty much every prominent feeling. Which, right now, was not something Castiel was happy about.

“Anna. Class. Now.” He was not doing this, of course he was going to tell her about hanging out with Dean sometime, just not when they had 3 minutes to get to math class.

“Okay sure, but you are not getting out of this you know. You’re going to tell me later.”

“Fine!” He said as they opened the front doors of the main building.

“AHA! You admit it.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Dean Winchester?” Anna looked at him in disbelief. “Gabriel’s friend? That Dean?”

“Yes, that Dean Winchester. Is it really that unbelievable that he could be interested me?” Castiel asked, trying to sound sarcastic, but the thought had been lingering with him since their last kiss. He hadn’t seen Dean in four days, maybe he wasn’t as interested as Castiel was.

“No, that’s not what I was implying. It’s just you have never shown any interest in any one, sure you appreciate a good looking guy when you see one but, never in a sense that you’ve wanted to get to know them.” She explained, smiling at him softly. “I was just wondering what made Dean so special he actually made you let your guard down.” She gave him one of her trademark nudges, they were weirdly comforting.  
Castiel thought about what she had said, why was it so easy for him to let Dean in?

“He doesn’t underestimate me.” He said, as an answer to Anna, and himself. “He understands why I need to stand up for myself, and he likes that about me.”

“He sounds pretty great for you actually, not many alphas likes when an omega doesn’t submit to them. And since you’re male, they want you to even more, it makes them feel strong.” Yeah, Castiel had had his fair share of alphas trying to get to him. “You and Dean will be great together, I just know it.” Anna said, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

“We are not together, Anna.” He sighed. “We’re not anything.”

“Not yet anyway.” She winked. “I have to go to my next class, I’ll see you later, Cassie.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left.

“You know, if I didn’t know she was your sister, I would be worried you had replaced me already.” Dean. He turned around and quickly returned his easy smile with one of his own.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey.” Dean leaned forward and gave him a slow kiss. “I’m allowed to do that right?” He asked against Castiel’s lips.

“God yes.” Was his response before he pulled Dean in for another. Kissing Dean was like an addiction, he had only had the opportunity to do this three days ago, but now that he felt the other boys lips against his own again, he knew he would never get enough. All too quickly, Dean pulled away, but he didn’t let go of his waist, they just stood there, staring at each other, until someone ran into Castiel from the side. Just as another body hit his own, he could feel the set of hands tighten on his waist in an almost bruising grip before he heard Dean’s low growl. He looked up at Dean in confusion, why was he so angry?

“Sorry, Pet, didn’t mean to interrupt your little moment.”

Castiel could feel a cold shiver down his spine as Alistair stroked him with the back of his hand, an act which fortunately, Dean didn’t notice.

“Get the fuck away from him.” Dean spat. Even though they had just started this thing between them, Castiel couldn’t deny that Dean’s protectiveness was a total turn on.

“Well, I don’t hear Castiel telling me to leave, so may-“

“Go away, Alistair.” He said, he could feel the other alpha behind him but he didn’t want to face him, so he just kept focusing on Dean who wouldn’t let Alistair out of his sight. When Dean’s gaze returned to him again, he could see that he was trying to give Castiel a small smile.

“Sorry ‘bout that. I know you could’ve handled that yourself, just, instincts take over I guess.” Dean said somberly.

“Are your instincts telling you that I can’t handle it without you?”

“No, they’re telling me to protect what I want.” Dean said honestly.

“You want me?” Castiel asked, stepping out of Dean’s grip.

“Well, I thought that was fairly obvious?” Dean looked at him confused.

“You don’t know me.” Castiel said, crossing his arms and tilting his head.

“I know enough to know what I want. And what I don’t know I want to learn.” Dean said with an easy shrug. Castiel could tell that there was still some anger left in the alpha from seeing Alistair, it was adorable how this big, tough alpha got all angry and protective of him after such an innocent, for Alistair at least, encounter that he wondered what Dean would do to the alpha if he ever tried something physical again. Castiel smirked at the thought. “What?” Dean asked when he saw the change in Castiel’s expression.

“Just thinking.” He said before he took a marker out of his bag. “If you want to get to know me, you should probably know how to get in touch with me.” He grabbed Dean’s arm and started writing his phone number in his palm. “There you go. I have to leave for my next class now.” He loved the smile Dean gave him right there, he knew just what to do to make it go away. He seductively leaned in towards Dean, inches from the other boy’s lips, he slightly opened his mouth as if going in for a kiss. When Dean closed his eyes and began to close the distance he quickly pulled away.

“Oh, I don’t want to be late, I really need to leave. I’ll talk to you later, Dean.” He said as he made his way to class.

“Really?!” He could hear Dean call after him.

“Really!” He called back, smiling when he saw the annoyed alpha he left behind.

When he got inside the building again, he felt his phone vibrate.

Dean: _‘If you gave me a fake number, I will hunt you down. –D’_

Castiel bit his lip, trying to think about a good answer.

Cas: _‘Well don’t let this stop you. –C’_

Dean: _‘I’ll remember that.’_

Castiel smiled to himself, it was just so easy, flirting with Dean. All the walls he has built to protect himself are crumbling down just to let older boy in.

  
It’s a good feeling. A scary feeling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gabriel was laughing, a lot, it was annoying.

“Why do you think this is so funny?” Anna asked, she was just as irritated as Castiel was.

“Oh, shit, sorry.” But he just continued laughing. “It’s just, you and Dean? That’s like the worst combo ever.” Castiel was fuming now. He decided to tell his brother, since Dean was his friend and all, that he and Castiel were sort of seeing each other now. They hadn’t been on an official date yet, but they did hang out a lot during their breaks between classes and sometimes they had lunch together, but during lunch Anna was always there too.

“Why would you think that?” He questioned, during the amount of time he and Dean had gotten to know each other, he hadn’t found out about anything he didn’t like.

“You hate being treated like some damsel in distress, Cassie, you want to take care of everything on your own.” His laughing had died down just a tiny bit now. “And if there is one thing I know, it’s that Dean is one overprotective son of a bitch. I’ve heard stories from his little brother when he visited Dean one weekend last year, Dean practically raised him. He’s going to do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you out of trouble, and you will get pissed at him for doing just that.” Castiel took this in consideration, he knew Dean was protective, he could feel it when Alistair bumped in to them. The weirdest thing was that Castiel would normally hate that, but the two times Dean had stood up for him, it was hot, not that he would admit that to anyone.

“I’m adjusting.” He said bitterly.

“Wow.” His siblings said at the same time.

“‘Wow’ what?”

“Is our very own bossy, little Castiel Novak, actually considering the fact that needing help, isn’t a bad thing?” Anna said, holding a hand against her mouth for dramatic effect.

“I’m not little, we’re twins.”

“Well fuck me!” Gabriel laughed. “I take back what I said, Dean is probably your perfect match since he seems to be the one who’s finally made you realize you’ve been acting like an idiot all these years.” Gabriel put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders as they walked back towards the Omega-building.

“I’ve not been ac-“

“Cassie, you’ve been acting like an idiot. Whenever anyone has ever tried to help you, you’ve yelled at them.” Anna said, winking.

“Sorry.” He said. He really meant it, maybe he had been pretty rude against his brother and sister, they just wanted what was best for him after all.

“Save the apology Cassie. If I know you correctly, which I do, it will take a while before you accept someone’s help without snapping.”  Castiel just smiled at his brother’s words.

 

 

Oh, how right he was.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in what Dean told him was the best booth in the entire diner, because you got the amazing smell of pies baking in the kitchen from there. Apparently, that was really important for some reason.

“You decided what you’re getting?” He asked him. This was Dean’s favorite diner on campus and he always ate here when he couldn’t be bothered with cooking.

“Yes, I’m having the cheeseburger.” Castiel said, as soon as he saw it on the menu he knew that that’s what he was going to have, it was his favorite.

“You have good taste, they make ‘em great here.”

“You guys ready to order?” Came a voice from beside them.

“Yeah, I’ll have the uh-“ He started before Castiel spoke up before him.

“Balthazar?” He asked hesitantly. Not sure if the alpha remembered him.

“Cassie, what are the odds.” He smiled brightly at him. “Wow, I haven’t seen you in years, this is great.” He lifted Castiel in a hard but too intimate hug.

“Yeah, it’s been a long time.” Castiel said, feeling a bit awkward about hugging Balthazar with Dean watching them curiously. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been great, I spent last year back in England with my aunt before moving back to study here.”

“That sounds… uhm, Balthazar this is Dean.” He said when he noticed the look on Dean’s face had changed from curious, to suspicious.

“Hello, so sorry to interrupt, caught up in the moment you know. It’s nice to meet you Dean.” He extended his hand towards Dean, for a moment Castiel was afraid Dean wouldn’t accept it.

“No worries, man. I get it, nice to meet you too.” Dean said politely, shaking the other alphas hand. Castiel sat down in the booth as Balthazar approached him again.

“I would like to catch up with you again, Cassie, but my boss sort of hates me.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Castiel said, he caught himself in what probably looked like flirting. He quickly looked back at Dean and gave him a reassuring smile.

“As I was saying.” Balthazar continued with a wink. “He hates me so I need to get back to work, Cassie I assume you will want the cheeseburger, right? With sparkling water?” Dean gave Castiel a questioning look.

“Yes, thank you.”

“And, Dean?”

“I’ll have the bacon, cheeseburger and just water, thanks.”

“Coming right up.” He said before he took their menus and walked away, It was a bit of an awkward silence between them after that.

“I’m sorry about that, I wasn’t expecting him.” Dean gave him a small smile at that.

“No worries. It’s good to know you don’t only have bad experiences when it comes to other alphas than your brother.”

“Yeah, I met Balthazar the summer before senior year. He was the first alpha who didn’t treat me like some trophy.” He said, looking down at his hands.

“I’ve never seen anyone have such a good relationship with an ex before.” Dean murmured, looking towards the kitchen where Balthazar had disappeared.

“Oh, no, he’s not my ex, we never went on a date or anything.” Castiel quickly explained, as soon as he said it, Dean looked back at him again, smiling. “He’s just an old friend, we met when he was spending the summer with his grandmother, Mrs. Rochè, she’s our neighbor back home.”

“Good, then he won’t get jealous if I do this.” He leaned forward and took a hold of Castiel’s shirt, pulling him towards him so that their lips could meet across the table. Dean pulled away when he heard the kitchen door opening and Balthazar emerged with their food.

“Bacon and cheese, for our macho man, and a cheeseburger for you, beautiful.” He said with a wink. “You guys enjoy.”

When he walked away Dean looked at Castiel with a raised eyebrow. “Beautiful?”

Castiel popped two fries in his mouth before he asked. “What? Are you saying he’s wrong?” Dean laughed at that.

“No, he’s definitely not wrong.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean paid for their food and also got them two pieces of apple pie to go, he did not like the way Balthazar had flirted with Cas when he brought them over.  
They were sitting on Cas’ couch watching ‘Friends’-reruns, but Dean could barely concentrate over the sounds Cas was making. Those moans he let out after the first couple of bites were downright pornographic, and Dean was pretty sure he was making them on purpose.  
They sat in amenable silence, Cas was leaning against him and Dean had his arm around him. It was really nice, just sitting there, but then Dean’s curiosity got the best of him.

“So, uh, you and Balthazar, you must have been really good friends?” Dean believed Cas when he said they never dated, but he knew there was more to the story by the way the other alpha acted around the omega.

“Why do you ask?” Castiel lifted his head from where it was laying on his chest and moved away to look at him. Dean missed the warmth.

“No reason, just the way he was so excited to see you and he knew what you were ordering.” Dean mumbled, feeling ridiculous. He usually wasn’t the jealous type, especially not this early in a relationship, or whatever it was they had going on. “Just figured you guys must know each other really well.” Castiel just gave him that classic head tilt and a raised eyebrow before he crawled over Dean to straddle his thighs. They hadn’t done much except innocent kissing during their three weeks together, so Dean really liked where this was going. Cas looked at him before he slowly leaned in, pressing his chest against Dean’s ever so lightly, closing his eyes, before he quickly pulled away, smirking.

“Are you jealous, Dean?” Castiel leaned back with his hands on Dean’s knees.

“You’re a real fucking tease, you know that?”

“Dean?” He asked again.

“I’m not.” Dean could see that Cas did not believe him, at all. “I just don’t like the way he looks at you.” God, he sounded like a baby.

“Do I look at him in the same way?” He moved his hands so that they rested against the back of Dean’s neck.

“Well, no, but. I mean, nothing is stopping you.” Dean said. He hated having this conversation, Dean did not talk about feelings and crap. But with Balthazar clearly out to get Cas, he needed to do this now.

“What are you talking about?” Castiel looked down at him confused.

“We’re not exclusive or anything.” He could have sworn that for a second, Castiel looked hurt. “I mean we haven’t talked about it.”

Dean could feel Cas starting to play with his hair.

“Do you want to be?” Castiel asked, uncharacteristically shyly in a way that it actually surprised Dean.

He spoke with true honesty when he said;

“Yeah. I do.”

“Then there isn’t really a problem is there?” He said at the same time he pressed down on Dean’s crotch.

“Shit, Cas…” He groaned before he moved his hands to grab a hold of the boy and then pressed their lips together.

They kissed in time with the rhythm of Cas’ hips, slow and teasing. Dean could feel himself grow harder with every slow thrust, and he was sure Cas could feel it too. He took a strong hold of Castiel’s upper thighs so that he could push up every time the blue eyed boy would grind down on him. The moans that the boy above him let out was something Dean would never get tired of hearing.

“God, you smell amazing.” His instincts took over when that wonderful scent of cherry pie surrounded him, but this time it was so much stronger. He grabbed a hold of Castiel’s waist, and with a swift movement, he had the omega on his back. Cas’ eyes were almost completely black and his arousal was just as prominent as Dean’s. He was so distracted by Cas’ scent, his eyes, his lips, his everything, that he was completely taken off guard when a couple of hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, hard.

“Come on, Dean.” Cas’ voice was rough and desperate, and probably the hottest thing Dean’s ever heard. He let Cas wrap his legs around his waist and he started thrust, hard and fast. There was so much sexual tension pent up between them ever since that very first time so that right now, all they wanted was to see and feel the other come undone. He was getting so close, and by the looks of it so was Cas.

“Oh god, Dean, I-“ They both froze when “Carry on My Wayward Son” started blasting from Dean’s pocket.

“Don’t you dare answer that.” Castiel said with a shaky breath and pressed his erection against Dean’s.

“Fuck.. Cas.” He grabbed his phone to see who it was, Sam, of _fucking_ course. “Shit, sorry, I need to take this babe.” He said and gave Cas a quick kiss before he got up and answered the phone.

“Your timing couldn’t be worse, dude.”

“Why is your breathing so- oh god, do I even want to know?”

“Depends on how kinky you are, Sammy.” He said, winking at Cas who just rolled his eyes before he got up from the couch.

“That’s probably the grossest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“You’ll live, what do you want?” He turned away from Cas as he spoke to his brother.

“I just wanted to tell you that Jess and I are coming on Thursday next week.”

“Oh, yeah? That’s great man! Where are you guys staying?”

“On campus, they have rooms that we will get to use for the night.”

“That’s awesome.” He’d really missed his brother even though it hadn’t been that long since they last saw each other. “Actually, there is someone I want you to meet when you…” He almost dropped his phone when he turned around again. Said person was now standing in front of him, completely naked. “Holy fuck…”

“Dean? You okay?” He heard his brother asking, but he was too distracted due to slightly tanned skin, lean muscle and the most enticing hipbones.

“Dean? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I’m right here. I really need to go Sam, I’ll see you Thursday, okay? Call if there is any change of plans.”

“I’ll see you then, Dean. Bye.”

“Bye.” He said before dropping the phone on the couch. “Shit, Cas.”

“Who was it?” He asked, as if everything was completely normal.

“What?” He looked up to meet Castiel’s eyes, the boy crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Uh, my brother, Sam.”

“Hmm.” Was all the answer he got from Cas before he made his way to the bathroom, leaving Dean confused and painfully hard. He could hear Cas turning on the shower before his head poked out. “Are you just going to stand there?”

Dean had never moved quicker in his life, he threw his shirt of as he entered the bathroom, and quickly pulled Cas towards him. He had seen Cas naked a few times before, it was all part of being a werewolf, but seeing him now when the circumstances were completely different, it made him release a possessive growl. Castiel chuckled at him before he started unbuttoning and unzipping Dean’s jeans. Slowly he dropped to his knees and pulled both Dean’s pants and underwear down, he looked up with those gorgeous eyes as he curiously dragged the tip of his tongue along Dean’s hard member.

“Oh, _fuck_ …” Dean was unprepared for when Castiel swallowed him down in one easy go. With one of his hands, Dean steadied himself against the wall, the other he buried in the dark, unruly hair and accidentally tugged a bit roughly when Cas’ tongue played with the tip of his dick, but Castiel just let out a long moan at the feeling.  
As Cas started to move quicker and deeper, he could feel that tight pull in his abdomen, if Cas didn’t stop right now, this would be over before they even made it to the shower.

“Cas, oh sh-, Cas you need to stop.” To his surprised, Castiel listened. He helped the boy up and placed a soft kiss on the edge of his mouth before he led them into the shower. He didn’t waste any time before he lifted Cas’ up and slammed him against the shower wall and kissed him. Their cocks rubbing against each other and the hot water were a perfect mix.  
Cas had his legs around him in an almost painful grip, using the leverage so he could push against Dean.

“Dean, please, I need you to touch me.” Dean didn’t know how, but Cas managed to sound both desperate and annoyed at the same time, it was weirdly hot. He moved his right hand to Cas’ ass and grabbed him hard, the left one he used to slowly stroke them both. It felt better than he could have ever imagined, he loved that even though Cas was an omega, they were both just as dominant. The way Cas moved his hips and whispered encouragements in Dean’s ear was a huge turn on.  
He always thought he’d want someone who was submissive, and it turns out that what he needed was an equal, and he’s found that in Cas.

He could feel himself losing control, but he didn’t want to come before Cas did, so he let go of his own dick and focused completely on Cas.  
He lightly bit the boys neck as he swiped his thumb over the slit.

“So good, Dean, you’re so good.” He could feel Cas’ inner thighs shake against him.

“Come on, Cas, let go.” He whispered soothingly. “Come for me.”

Castiel’s breath became quicker and all Dean could hear was whispers of _‘Dean, Dean, Dean, oh god, Dean’._ With the hand that was holding up Cas, he moved his middle finger to Castiel’s slick opening, teased the rim a bit before he pushed in as far as he could from that angle.With that Cas’ eyes flew open and a loud moan escaped his lips as he coated both their chests. It was the most perfect thing Dean had ever seen. Just watching him and feeling Cas around him made Dean let out his own orgasm, he felt his knees go weak so he grabbed a tighter hold of Cas, and as carefully as he could, he sat down on the shower floor with Cas in his lap. They were both breathing heavily, slowly coming down from their highs.  
They sat there, kissing and stroking whatever skin they could find until the water turned cold.

 

 

That night, Dean spent the night at Castiel’s place for the first time, neither of them had ever slept better.


	7. Chapter 7

“Really? Man, that sucks.” Castiel was sitting on Dean’s bed working on one of his papers while the alpha was on the phone with his Sam. “Dude, you’re sick, shit like that happens.” That caught his attention though. Dean had been exited all week about tomorrow when his brother and his girlfriend were coming to visit. “It’s fine Sammy, I’ll see you some other time, yeah? Okay, bye.”

Castiel closed his copybook when Dean sat down next to him.

“He’s not coming.” He stated more than asked.

“Nah, kid’s got the flu.” Dean said, looking down at his hands.

“I’m sorry, I know how much you were looking forward to this.” Castiel took Dean’s hand in his.

Dean smiled at him. “Thanks babe, but it’s not that big of a deal.” He said and gave him a quick kiss before he got up and started to strip out of his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked bewilderedly.

“I’m heading down to the gym, you want to come?” Dean grinned at him, he had tried to get Castiel to come to gym with him for a while now but he always turned him down. He was more for running outside than in a sweaty gym, besides, he knew that Dean was more upset about Sam not coming than he let on, so Castiel figured he probably needs some alone time. He stuffed his things in his bag and stood up from the bed and pulled Dean towards him.

“You know I don’t.” He said before he pressed their lips together.

“Good. Probably for the best.” Dean muttered against his lips.

At that, Castiel pulled away, slightly offended. “What? Why?”

“Don’t like people staring all hungrily at you when you’re all mine” Dean said with that look in his eyes that Castiel couldn’t resist no matter how hard he tried. But it also left him frustrated, so unbelievably frustrated.  
Last week after Castiel grew tired of their innocent make out sessions, he took matters into his own hands and stripped of his clothes and pulled Dean with him into the shower. After that they became a lot more physical with each other, lazy hand jobs in the morning, the most amazing blow jobs, and sometimes just frantic rutting on the bed until they would come in their pants. It was great, really, but in lack of better words, Castiel just needed Dean to fuck him already. The problem was that whenever they got even remotely close, Dean would put a stop to it and continue working them both with just his hand instead. Castiel shouldn’t complain really, with Dean he has had the best orgasms of his life, but he has needs.  
  
He pushed those thoughts away for now and met Dean’s lips for another kiss.

 

 

After an unavoidable make out session they were out the door, as usual when the day had gone even the tiniest bit darker, Dean walked Castiel back to his own dorm. Castiel still thought it was annoying and unnecessary but he knew complaining wouldn’t help. They were talking and laughing, but that immediately stopped when Dean noticed someone sitting outside the building’s doors, looking at them.

“Balthazar?” Castiel called. The boy stood up at that and gave them a wave.

“Hey Cassie.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you, thought we could hang out. Catch up.” He said smiling. Castiel could feel Dean tense up beside him, his grip around his waist tightening. He gave the taller boy’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “If you’re not busy that is.” The other alpha asked, looking at him for confirmation.

“Actually” Dean started at the same time as Castiel said “Yeah, sure. Dean was just heading to the gym anyway.”

“Great. Dean, nice to see you again.” The british boy offered.

“Yeah, sure.” Was Dean’s short response. Before Castiel had a chance to glare at him for being so immature and rude, Dean grabbed his ass and pulled him in to the most inappropriate kiss ever, and Castiel loved every second of it.  
He pulled away when they heard Balthazar, loudly clear his throat.

“I’ll see you later, babe.” Dean said, giving him one last kiss before he walked away.  
When he was out of earshot Balthazar spoke up.

“Talk about marking his territory. Why didn’t he just pee a circle around you while he was at it.” He said, snorting.

“Because he knows I would hate the mess.” He said, before he brushed passed the other boy and led him inside.

 

 

  
“Do you want some water?” He asked as they entered his room.

“Yes, thank you.”

“No problem.” He smiled before walking towards the cupboards.  
Something was wrong, he could tell by the way his friend was acting, it wasn’t his usual, laid back attitude, there was something bothering him. It made Castiel nervous. He sat down next to Balthazar on the couch, handing him his glass before he took a sip of his own.

“Cassie, there was actually something I needed to talk to you about.” The alpha said, shifting on the couch so that he was facing Castiel.

“Oh?” Was all he could say. He could feel that, whatever Balthazar was about to say, it would not be good.

“I’m still in love with you.”

Castiel’s heart started beating like crazy and his breathing stopped completely. All he could do was look at the boy in front of him in disbelief.

“You… what?”

“I love you, Cassie. And I want to be with you, for real this time.” Balthazar said and took one of Castiel’s hands in his own. Castiel just stared at him for what felt like minutes before he found the right words to say.

“Are you insane?” He pulled his hand out of Balthazar’s reach. “Dean’s my boyfriend, I-“

“You don’t think I noticed that after the power display out there?” He said, nodding with his head for emphasis.

“Why are you telling me this, then? When you know I’m with him?” Castiel was confused and far too hungry for a conversation like this.

“I didn’t until I saw you walking over here with him.” He said somberly. “I just need to know if you feel something for me too?”

Castiel had only seen this look on Balthazar once before, the day before he left for England, and that made him feel just as bad as it does now.

“I’m sorry. Balthazar.” He said looking down at in his lap.

“Hey.” Balthazar said, lifting his chin up so he had no choice but to look at him. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I knew it was a long shot, but I just needed to know. I’m still your friend and I still want to be able to hang out with you. If that is something you would be fine with, that is.”

“Of course, Balthazar.” He said smiling as he pulled him in for a hug.

“I should go.” Balthazar mumbled against his neck. “Don’t want to overstay my welcome.” He stood up and walked towards the door.

“Don’t worry about that, you can stay for as long as you want.” Castiel said.

“Thanks Cassie, some other time.”

When he closed the door Castiel leaned his back against it, breathing out deeply.

“Crap.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They we’re watching season one of ‘Sherlock’ since Dean had never seen it and Castiel thought that was unacceptable.  
Just when Castiel could feel his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, Dean asked him something that made him feel wide awake.

“So, how did things go with Balthazar?” He tensed up, he had avoided Dean for two days now, because he knew he would bring this up. He also knew how Dean would react when he found out, which is why Castiel was now working his mind on what the best thing to say was. “Why do you have that look on your face? Did he do something to you?”

“N-no. We just talked.” Castiel wanted it to seem like it was nothing, but he failed miserably.

“About what?” Castiel made the mistake to just shrug, because Dean quickly pushed him down on the bed, computer kicked down to the foot end, and pinned Castiel’s wrists above his head with his strong hands. “What is it you’re not telling me Cas?” He whispered against his neck as he peppered him with nips and kisses.

Castiel let out a soft groan. “Fine, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to kill anyone.”

Dean sat up on his haunches looking down at Cas, brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?” His expression then changed from confused, to pissed. “What did he say to you?” Castiel let out a sigh and gently pushed Dean of off him so he could sit up.

“He told me he loved me.” He said softly. When Dean didn’t say anything back, he chanced a glance at the alpha, Dean was staring at him with his hands curled into fists. “Dean? Are you okay?” He asked hesitantly, he was raising his hand to stroke Dean’s arm but before he could, Dean practically jumped of the bed.

“He told you that he was in love with you? Who the hell does he think he is? Doesn’t he know we’re together?” Dean was walking back and forth in front if Castiel’s bed, running his hands through his hair.

“He knows we’re together, yes.” Castiel said.

Dean closed his eyes and breathed out, a lot more calm now, he asked;   
“Did he say something else?”

“No, just that he was still in love with me and he wanted to know if I felt something for him too. I told him no.”

Dean froze. “Still?”

“What?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

“He’s ‘still’ in love with you? I thought you said you guys were never a couple?”

“We never were, Dean.” He insured.

“Well obviously something was going on since he loved you back then and still does?”

“He wanted more out of our relationship.” Castiel explained. “I thought we we’re just having fun but he wanted it to be something serious.”

“You fucking slept with him?!” Dean was yelling now, it startled Castiel.

“Yes? Why is that such a big deal?” He was getting angry too now. Why was Dean so mad at him? He hadn’t done anything.

“Of course it’s fucking big deal, Cas!”

“Stop yelling at me!” Castiel had had enough. “Should I be screaming at you too for sleeping with other people, because I’m pretty sure you’re not a virgin, Dean.”

“Fuck, Cas, what I do- that’s different!”

“How is that any different, Dean?”

“Because I’m an alpha and you’re an omega!” Dean snapped.

Castiel felt cold. “What the hell is that supposed to mean, _Dean_?” He asked, anger bubbling inside of him.

“No one cares if an alpha sleeps with different people, Cas.” He said. “But do you really think someone would want an omega who just fucks people their not in a relationship with?” It was like someone punched him. He could see when Dean realized what he had just said, he had never seen anyone go from furious to guilty that fast.

“Cas, I didn’t-“

“Get out, Dean. Now.” He couldn’t look at him, he stared at the wall behind Dean, hoping the alpha would listen.

“Cas, baby, please, I didn’t mean”

“Dean! I don’t want to see you right now, so please, get the hell out of my room.” He said as emotionlessly as he could.

He could see in his line of vision how Dean dragged his hands over his face before he let out a shaky breath and walked out of the bedroom. When he heard his front door close he allowed the tears he was holding back, silently run down his cheeks.

 

 

Fucking, alphas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm not even a little bit sorry about this.  
> Second, the next chapter will hopefully be up this week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I've been terribly sick so I just didnät have the energy.

“Okay.” Gabriel said and paused the movie they were watching. “This is getting ridiculous, that’s the third time he’s called you since we got here and you’re ignoring him. What’s going on?”

Castiel let out a deep sigh. “We had a fight.”

“Did you guys break up?” Anna asked as she shuffled closer to him.

“No, we’re just not talking.” Castiel mumbled.

“Well, he obviously wants to talk. What did the asshole do? Do you want me to kick his ass?”

“Thank you for the offer, Gabriel, but I doubt you would be able to do that.”

Dean called him last night after Castiel had made him leave, but he didn’t answer, he also didn’t answer any of the five texts or the seven phone calls he had gotten during the day. He knows that Dean is sorry, he could see the guilt and regret in his eyes as soon as he let the words slip, but that doesn’t change the fact that he still said them.

“Can we just continue watching the movie? Please.” He had barely slept last night and was now paying for it. He just wanted to sit and enjoy the company of his family and not think about the fact that he had to see Dean first thing in the morning, idiot never even told him what it was that had him do tracking this year instead.

“Of course, Cassie.” Anna said, giving him a small smile and held his hand.

 

 

When the movie was over, Anna and Gabriel stayed for a while until Castiel was so tired he was about to pass out. As soon as the door closed he was in his bed, but when his phone vibrated once again, he suddenly wasn’t so tired anymore. He hadn’t read any of the texts Dean had sent him throughout the day and even though he told himself he didn’t need to see them, the curiosity was now killing him. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and started from the beginning.

 

_10.31 – I’m sorry Cas_

_10.59 – I’m a fucking dick, I know. But I need to talk to you, please answer_

_13.26 – I didn’t mean it, it just slipped out. I wasn’t thinking_

_14.57 – I saw Balthazar and I didn’t kick his ass, even though the bastard fucking winked at me. That’s gotta count for something, right?_

_16.03 – Sam is mad at me too you know, you would have loved the things he called me after I told him about what I said to you. You guys would get along great._

_23.16 – I’m not good at this Cas, fucking feelings and shit, just please give me chance to prove I’m not a total asshole. I’ll even let you punch me if you want, I promise._

Fucking, alphas.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Castiel was standing in front of his door, contemplating if he should go to class or just stay in bed, which after a while was just ridiculous. He wasn’t the one who messed up, he shouldn’t be feeling awkward about having to see Dean.  
So he replaced his nervousness with anger instead and walked out the door.

When he got to the pathway that led to Crowley’s class, he didn’t know if he felt relieved or hurt that Dean wasn’t there waiting for him like always. He decided to ignore the feeling and just continued walking.

“Hey!” He turned around to face the person calling for him.

“It’s Casteal, right?” Lisa asked him, smiling that beautiful and annoying smile at him.

“It’s Castiel.” He corrected her. Why was she talking to him?

“Castiel, okay, sorry.” Her smile was so damn pretty he couldn’t help but smile back, it was infuriating. “You and Dean, you’re friends, right?”

“Uhm, well yeah, he’s-“

“I thought so.” She said before he could finish. “I went to his room last night to see if he wanted to, you know, do something.” She said shyly. “And he looked terrible! He said it was because he had stayed up all night, but” She started shaking her head. “Anyway, I was just wondering if you know if there is something else going on? Maybe there is something I can do to cheer him up?” She was back to smiling and bouncing a little in excitement.

“I don’t think you should cheer him up.” He said before they went to their separate changing rooms. Why they even had one for females and one for males was completely illogical since everyone saw each other naked later anyway. Nudity is not that big of a deal. “He should come to see us if he wants to talk, it’s not our responsibility to make sure he’s okay when maybe he’s the one who messed up in the first place.” The anger was slowly creeping up to the surface again. Dean was giving him shit about Balthazar, when he hasn’t even told Lisa about them? Lisa who obviously has wanted him since day one. Jackass.

“Oh, okay. I’ll keep that in mind.” She said, looking at Castiel like he was crazy before she gave him a small smile and disappeared behind the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean never showed up at tracking that Monday morning. In fact, Castiel hadn’t seen him or heard from him at all in three days. For someone claiming how much they wanted, needed, to talk to him, Dean was making it his life’s mission to ignore him now, and it pissed Castiel of.  
It was four p.m. and all of Castiel’s classes was done for the day, he was sitting on his bed, with his jacket on ready to leave, staring down at his phone waiting for Dean to call him so he wouldn’t have to walk to the alphas room in the pouring rain. After fifteen minutes he gave up, tossed to phone on his pillow and left the room.  
When he got outside he was instantly soaked from head to toe, he could barely see anything for the rain was so thick. When he reached the Alpha-house it looked like he had been out swimming with his clothes on. He walked up the stairs and purposefully walked up to Dean’s door, hoping his roommate wouldn’t be there so. When he finally got there, he hesitated before he knocked softly on the door.

It wasn’t his roommate that answered the door. It was worse.

“Hi, Cas. What a coincidence, we were just talking about you.” She said smiling brightly, wearing nothing but Dean’s t-shirt.

“I, uh...”

“Who is it?” He heard Dean calling and then the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. Lisa smiled and backed away and Dean took her place by the door. He didn’t have a shirt on, only a pair of sweat pants hanging low on his hips. Castiel was stunned to silence, it hadn’t even been a week since their fight. They weren’t even broken up and now Dean was with Lisa?

“Cas?” Dean said looking confused.

“I came to see if you wanted to talk.” He said sternly, glaring at Dean with as much anger as he could. “But I see I’ve interrupted you two so I’ll just get going. Good bye, Dean.”

“Fuck, Cas. No, wait!”

He didn’t, he heard Dean calling after him but instead he started jogging down the steps and pushed himself out of the building.

“Cas!”

He wouldn’t turn around, he was done.

“Cas, it’s not what it looks like, please!” Dean called over the rain, much closer now. Before he knew it, Dean gripped his shoulder and turned him around. Castiel lifted his arm with the motion and punched the alpha right under his left eye.

“Fucking hell, man!”

“Shut up, Dean. I’m done!.” He said, brushing Dean’s hand of his shoulder and backed away.

“I deserved that.”

“Yes you did. Is this why you needed to talk to me? To tell me you’re with Lisa?”

“What? Cas no! She showed up about ten minutes before you did.” He said stepping closer to Castiel. “She showed up Sunday night and saw that I was miserable, she just wanted to see if I was okay.”

“The why we’re you both half naked?”

“Have you looked around?” Dean said gesturing with his arms. “She was wet so I let her borrow some clothes. Cas, I would never do something like that to you.”

“Why not?” Castiel wanted to get to the real issue, and now he certainly got Dean’s attention.

“What?”

“Why wouldn’t you? You said it yourself, no one could possibly want me, which includes you, so why would you care if you hurt me even more?”

“Cas…” Dean was shivering, he was still wearing nothing but sweatpants. “I don’t care if you’ve slept with someone. I don’t know why I said those things, I’m an idiot, I act before I think and now I’ve probably lost you.” He looked broken, he was not the usual confident Dean that Castiel knew. “I was mad because it was Balthazar, okay? That’s it. The guy shows up out of nowhere, and you have all this history together and then I find out he’s in love with you? I’m a fucking asshole for saying those things, but I was just so angry at him so I took it out on you.”

Castiel looked at him, he could see that Dean was being honest with him, but he was still angry and hurt.

“Dean-“

“I lied.”

Castiel was confused, he lied?

“About what?”

“I noticed you instantly when Gabriel introduced you and Anna. That first time we talked after what happened with Alistair, I pretended I didn’t recognize you at first, but I did.” He said locking his eyes with Castiel’s. “Everything has been so easy with you, I don’t have to act like some stereotypical alpha and you don’t need me to, because you’re strong on your own. I don’t talk about feelings and crap like this Cas, because I never now the right things to say, but” He let out a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I know things won’t be okay immediately, but please just give me a chance to make it up to you. I’ve fallen too hard for you to have you walk away now.”

“You’re an idiot.” Castiel said before he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him.

Dean was like a rock at first but it wasn’t too long before he could feel strong arms wrap around his waist.

 

 

 

Dean slammed him against the door once they entered his room, his wet shirt sticking uncomfortably against the wood.

“Missed you, babe.” Dean said as he placed kisses down his neck, Castiel shivered at the attention. When the wet material clinging to his chest and back got to distracting he pushed Dean away from him and took it off.

“Stop talking.”  He grabbed Dean’s wrist and lead him into his bedroom, shoved Dean down on the bed and quickly placed himself in Dean’s lap and pressed their naked chests together.  He slowly started gyrating and pressing his ass down on Dean’s hardening cock.

“Fuck, Cas. So good.” Dean started working his hips as well, grinding up against him so nicely, Castiel couldn’t help but let out a shallow moan. He took a hold of Dean’s hands that were currently massaging his thighs, and moved them towards the front of his pants.

“You sure you want to?” Dean asked, his hand resting hesitantly against his abdomen and begun to nip on Castiel’s neck.

“Shut up and fuck me, Dean.” He said and captured the other boy’s lips once more. Dean didn’t hesitate when he made quick work of his button and fly, when that was done, he swung his arm around Castiel’s waist and turned them around so he was on his back underneath his alpha. Dean kissed his way down Castiel’s chest and dragged his wet jeans down with him. They both started laughing when they got stuck around Castiel’s ankles and Dean had to rip them off with force. He dropped his own sweat pants and then crawled back over Castiel so they were face to face and only two thin pieces of cotton between them. When Dean started to rub their groins together, Castiel stopped him. Dean let out a frustrated growl so he kissed him again just to silence him before he turned on his stomach, pushing himself against Dean’s cock.

“Shit.” Dean breathed out when Castiel spread his legs further apart so Dean could fit between them, Castiel loved it when Dean started kissing the back of his neck and rubbed his cock between Castiel’s cheeks.

“ _Dean_ , I need more.” He gasped when he could feel Dean’s tip tease around his entrance.

“I’ve got you.” Dean whispered before he leaned over to search Castiel’s drawer for a condom. “On your knees, babe.”

Castiel wasn’t prepared for when the first finger entered him, but he was so aroused that he quickly adjusted to it and moaned for more. “Another, Dean.”

“So eager.” The alpha teased a second finger inside of him and Castiel could feel a slight burn, but Dean kept kissing whatever skin he could find and stroked Castiel’s hip with his free hand that the pleasure overrode the pain. He was loving every second of it. It was when Dean started do scissor his fingers that he found his prostate and Castiel saw stars.

“ _Dean…_ I’m ready.”

“Don’t want to hurt you, Cas.” Dean mumbled against his skin.

“You won’t, now _fuck me_.” He growled.

“Love how bossy you are, babe.” But still Dean kept his fingers right where they were, twisting them around and stroking his prostate, Castiel’s legs were shaking.

When suddenly, Dean’s fingers disappeared, he whined at the loss. He could hear Dean open the condom package so he spread his legs further apart and arched his back to give Dean the perfect view. He could feel excitement and arousal course through his body when he felt Dean’s strong hands grip his hips, but there was still something that felt off.  And he assumed that Dean did too because the alpha didn’t do anything.

“Dean?” He asked and looked back at him over his shoulder.

“Can’t do this, Cas.” Dean whispered. Now? He realizes he doesn’t want to do this, _now_? What the hell was wrong with him?

“What are you talking about, Dean?”

“I can’t do it like this.” He took a stronger hold around Castiel and flipped him so he was on his back again, legs wrapping around Dean. “I need to see you.” Dean whispered before he slammed inside. The sound Castiel let out when Dean pushed inside of him, hard and fast, was something he didn’t recognize himself.

“Love the sounds you make, Cas.” Dean said and started to slowly, rock his hips. It wasn’t nearly enough.

“Stop the teasing, Dean. More!” With his legs as leverage he pulled Dean against him much harder this time, his alpha got the hint. Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel before he moved back on his haunches and lifted Castiel’s legs over his shoulders, gripped  his thighs and started to pound into him in earnest. Castiel couldn’t do anything except grabbing the backs of Dean’s thighs and hold on as the pleasure scorched through his body. It was never like this with Balthazar, the things Dean did to him right now made him question if what he and the other alpha had done was actually sex.  
This was hot, dirty, desperate and perfect.

“Fuck, Cas… you smell fucking amazing.”

“Dean, you hav- oh _god,_ right there.” Dean changed the angle and repeatedly hit his prostate. “ _Dean_ , touch me.”

Castiel felt Dean grab a hold of him and jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

“Come on, baby. Come for me.”

And after a few more strokes, Castiel did just that, he tensed all over and a long silent moan left his lips.

“So perfect.” Dean leaned down and kissed him again. Castiel wove his fingers through Dean’s hair and held him close, sharing  breaths until Dean came as well. “Oh, fuck, _Cas.._.”

Dean collapsed on top of him and Castiel couldn’t find it in him to care about the extra weight.  
They laid still in blissful, post-orgasm silence for a long while before Dean spoke up again.

“I’m so sorry, Cas.”

“I forgive you, Dean.”

Dean rolled off of him then and Castiel turned to his side so he could meet those beautiful green eyes.

“Yes. Or, well, not entirely.” He said and gave him a chaste kiss before he leaned back again. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Yeah, you should be.” Dean said solemnly.

Castiel leaned in and kissed him for real this time.

“Do you mind if I stay the night?” Dean mumbled against his lips.

“If you don’t, I’ll take back forgiving you.” He said and wrapped himself around Dean’s body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit unsure how I feel about this chapter so I would love to hear what you guys think.  
> Next chapter will be Dean's point of view and Gabriel will be protective older brother.  
> (Don’t worry about Lisa, I'll explain next chapter)


	9. Chapter 9

Dean woke up when he felt a damp spot on his neck and something tickling his chin, Castiel had ignored the comfy mattress in favor of using his body as one instead, the tickling was Cas’ wild bed head and the damp spot was his drool.

“Well, that’s disgusting.” Dean muttered to himself, using the blanket to wipe it off.

“Stop moving, Dean, it’s too early.” Just as Cas uttered the words, the alarm started ringing. With a deep sigh, his boyfriend lifted himself off of Dean’s chest so he could reach his cellphone and turn it off.  He sat back down, straddling Dean’s thighs to stretch his back, Dean loved the view.

“Not that I mind having your body on me all night, it’s awesome actually” Cas rolled his eyes at that and got up to get dressed. “but waking up with your drool all over my neck is not a nice feeling.” He said with an easy grin so Cas would know he didn’t really mind.

“I don’t drool.” He deadpanned.

“Like a bullmastiff, babe.” He leaned back on his forearms and watched the glorious, naked body moving around the room in front of him. Dean could hear a small noise coming from his phone somewhere in the room.

“Hey, do you see my pants anywhere?” Instead of answering, he got a pair of damp sweatpants thrown in his face. “So grumpy in the morning, _jeez_.” He mumbled to himself, but loud enough so Castiel would hear him, he got the evil side eye in return.

“Who is it from?” Cas said when he bounced back on the bed and curled up against Dean’s side, fully dressed unfortunately.

“It’s Lisa, she jus-“

“Oh shit!” Cas sat up quickly.

“What?”

“Did you just leave her in your room last night? Dean, that’s awful she really likes you, you know that.” And suddenly he pinched Dean’s arm.

“What the hell, Cas?! That shit hurts like a bitch.” He whined, rubbing his now sore arm. “I didn’t leave her there, I told her I had to go after you, make things right and she practically shoved me out the door.”

“Oh.”

“She was the one who told me I should get my head out of my ass and go see you instead of waiting for you to answer my dumb texts.” He looked up at Cas and saw a confused face starring back at him. “What?”

“I talked to Lisa on Monday and she didn’t know about us.”

Dean snorted a laugh at that. “Yeah, she’s kind of pissed at you about that. Said you made her feel real stupid about the things she said now that she knows we’re together.” The look of dread on Lisa’s face when he told him about him and Cas scared him first because he thought it was because of him. “What did you guys talk about anyway? She wouldn’t tell me.”

Cas leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips before getting up again. “Then I won’t tell you either.”

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever.” Dean exclaimed before he as well decided it was probably time to get dressed.

Cas gave him a skeptical look. “After what we _just_ been through, do you really want to start that argument?”

God, he’s so stupid. “No.”

“That’s what I thought.” The omega muttered before walking out to the kitchen.

Dean really wanted to stay and have breakfast with Cas, he didn’t have his first class until noon anyway so he had the time. But he also needed to hurry back to his own room before the quad got too busy with students. Dean was not shy by any means, but a walk of shame in nothing but nasty, rain soaked sweatpants would be something his friends would tease him about forever.

As if sensing what Dean was thinking about, Cas called from the other room. “Do you want to borrow some clothes?” Soon after, his head poked through the opened door  to look at Dean.

“Thanks, but we’re not really the same size.” Dean yawned.

“I’m sure I have something that will fit you.” Castiel opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. “Now you can stay until I have to go to class.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was feeling awesome walking back to his dorm, the weight that had been on him since their fight was now gone and he felt lighter than ever. He knew Cas was still angry at him, he hid it well this morning, but he would be fooling himself if he’d assume they were completely fine, the truth was that he had a lot of making up to do.

He reached to open the door to his room but it was locked, which was weird because Ash hardly ever left the comfort of their dark room. He dug out his key and just as he was putting it through the lock, someone pushed him flat against the door and held him there.

“What did you do, asshole?”

“Gabe?! What the hell are you doing, man?” Dean said pushing the other alpha off of him, but just as he turned around he was slammed back with an arm across his chest holding him in place.

“What the fuck did you do to my brother, Dean? You might be stronger than me Dean but when you hurt my brother-“

“Gabe! Take it easy, Cas and I’ve made up, everything’s good.”

Gabriel gave him one last shove before moving away from him, still glaring at him with murder in his eyes.

“Just because you guys are fine now, doesn’t mean you didn’t mess up before. He wouldn’t talk to either me or Anna about it so I know it wasn’t just a normal fight, you did something to him.” He growled.

“I know, I did, and I feel fucking awful about it, okay? But I’m working on fixing things, I won’t hurt him again.” Dean said honestly, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender.  
Gabriel eyes didn’t soften and his stance screamed of pissed off alpha.

“If you do something like this again, I will break you.”

“If I do, I’ll probably let you.” Dean agreed.

That seemed to satisfy Gabriel, he gave Dean a quick nod, looked him up and down before walking away.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Castiel, wait up!”

Curious, Castiel looked back to see who was calling for him. He saw the dark haired boy jogging up to him with a big smile on his face.

“Hello Inias.”

“Hi, you done for the day?” The boy wondered.

“Yes, I was just about to go and meet my sister, Anna. Do you want to come?” Castiel didn’t really know Inias, but he wanted too, he seemed really nice.

“Thanks, but I was just about to go meet Michael.”

Castiel tried not to show that he was slightly disappointed, he had a fair few acquaintances around school that he talked to, but he didn’t really hang out with anyone besides Balthazar, Dean and his brother and sister.

“Okay, that’s fine. Was there something you wanted to ask me?”

“Yeah, Charlie and I are studying together for the literature test coming up and we thought you would like to join us?”

“Absolutely, that would be great.” He may have sounded pathetically enthusiastic, which was so out of character for him so he decided to blame it on the amazing night he’d had.

“Great.” Inias said with the same enthusiasm. “Does Saturday work for you?”

“That depends on the time?” He said, smiling sheepishly. He was spending the day with Dean, he had gotten a text during class about how his boyfriend wanted to make things up to him, he knew Dean was not good at that sort of thing and he did not want to miss torturing him.

“Around seven p.m.?”

“Yes, that’s perfect.” What the hell was happening to him? When was he ever this excited about hanging around other people?

“Awesome, what room are you in? We could walk there together.”

“Oh, I’m actually spending the day with my boyfriend and I have no idea what he’s planned so I’ll probably just walk from wherever we end up.”

“Okay that’s fine, we’re meeting up at Charlie’s, she’s in the Beta-house. Room 62, you think you can find it?

“Yes, I’ll meet you there.”

“Good, I should get going now, I’ll see you then.” Inias said, smiling brightly.

“Bye.” Castiel turned away and started the walk back to his room to wait for Anna who was bringing take out. He felt someone walking behind him so he turned around only to come face to face with Alistair.

“What do you want, asshole?” He puffed his chest and made himself look more confident than he was.

“I haven’t seen you with your caveman recently.” He said, walking closer. “Now tell me, Pet, is there trouble in paradise?”

“His name is Dean and we’re fine.” If only looks could kill. “Now go and leave me alone.” He turned to storm off but was stopped when the alpha called after him.

“Last time I checked you two weren’t that fine.”

“What are you talking about?” He still had his back turned towards him.

“I overheard you’re conversation with the dark haired beta on Monday morning, you know? The one your boyfriend is fucking.”

“I knew you were crazy Alistair, but spying on me? That’s pathetic.” He wasn’t going to let Alistair get to him but before he could stop himself he blurted it out. “And there’s nothing going on between Dean and Lisa.”

“And you believe him when he tells you that?” He could hear the other boy coming closer. “You really think you’re enough for him? You think he’s satisfied with a dirty, _used_ , omega when he could have a beautiful busty beta?” Chills ran through his entire body when a hand gripped his upper arm. “Why don’t you invite me in and we’ll get back at him?”

“Get the fuck of him, creep.”

Perfect timing, Anna.

Alistair raised his arms and gave an indifferent face before backing away. “Think about my, little… _proposal_ , Pet. I’ll be waiting.” The alpha walked away grinning.  
He looked like a monster.

“Are you okay, Cassie?” She wrapped him into a warm hug.

“Yes, he’s just taunting me, wants to get some sort of reaction out of me but I can handle it.” He explained. “He’s disgusting.”

“Tell me about it. Do you want to eat right away?” He felt cold when his sister’s embrace left him, but he loved how she knew just when to change the subject.

“Yeah, sure.” He mumbled, lost in thought. “Dean and I made up by the way.”

“I knew you would.” She said with a not so discreet smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been super busy with work and other things so I just didn't have the time or the energy when I finally got home.  
> There will probably three (More or less) up next week, hopefully I will be able to upload early next week if I don't have to work extra hours.  
> (If there are any mistakes, sorry about that)


	10. Chapter 10

When Saturday came, Castiel found himself somewhere he had never been before, and it was way too early in the morning.

“Dean, what are we doing in the student parking garage at seven in the morning? On a Saturday?” He questioned, dragging his feet while trying to keep up with Dean who was practically skipping down the garage.

“We’re going for a ride in my baby.” Dean countered, grabbing his hand to make Castiel move along with him.

“The impala? I didn’t know you had it here.” Castiel just assumed Dean left it back home in Kansas.

“Of course I do, like I would ever leave that beauty behind.” They walked a few more steps and then they stood before a sleek, black car. “Here she is.” His boyfriend sighed, bearing the most satisfied smile Castiel’s ever seen.

“That look on your face makes me think that maybe I should leave you two and let you go ride her yourself.” The look of shock on Dean’s face was amazing.

“Well, look who’s found himself a sense of humor.”

Castiel grinned towards his boyfriend, he leaned in for a teasing press of lips. “Where are we going?”

Instead of answering, Dean grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in, pressing their bodies flush together and wasted no time before he had their lips meeting for a harder kiss this time. Castiel moved his hands up to Dean’s waist, grabbing on to the fabric of his shirt when Dean started to lightly bite and kiss along his neck and just under his jaw.

Dean quickly moved them and with a gasp that turned into a whimper, Castiel’s back was pressed against the car and Dean’s thigh was rubbing between his legs.

“Dean, shou-“ He was stopped when Dean found his mouth again, kissing him hard and slowly in time with his thrusts.

Castiel was lost in a haze of pure bliss and arousal, enjoying everything Dean was giving him. He quickly snapped back to reality though, and their very public location, when Dean moved down on his knees and started working on getting Castiel’s pants open.

“Dean, what are you doing?!” He hissed, trying to slap Dean’s hands away. “Someone could come down here any second!”

Dean dragged his jeans down, together with his underwear, placing soft kisses along the underside of Castiel’s half hard cock.

“I’ll be quick, and you need to try and stay quiet.” He said with a glint in his green eyes before he swallowed him down.

Dean was sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down with such ferocity that Cas was clawing on Dean’s shoulders, his hair, even his car, just to find something to hold on to. He couldn’t help the breathless moans and pleas that was leaving him, his breathing was haggard and Castiel knew he was embarrassingly close. Dean obviously noticed too, because as soon as he could feel the shake in Castiel’s thighs, he started to moan obscenely, licking and swallowing, doing everything to make Castiel go crazy.

“Dean, I’m gonna come, Dean, _please_!” He grabbed Dean’s hair to pull him off, but Dean just moved to his tip before jacking him off with his hand, looking up at Castiel with a mischievous smile, and Castiel was gone.

“ _Ungh, God…_ ” Castiel groaned as Dean continued to suck lightly, before he started to nibble on the inside of his thigh, and then moving up to his hipbones and gently tucked Castiel back inside his jeans.

“ _Dean._ ” He whined pulling on Dean’s shirt so the other boy would stand up, and when he did Castiel kissed him slowly and deeply, a thank you without words. Tasting himself on Dean was weird and addicting, when they pulled away Dean was smiling brightly at him. “Can you tell me where we’re going now?”

“I’m not telling you, it’s a surprise.” He gave Castiel a quick peck to his temple. “Now get in the car.” He said as he unlocked the driver’s side door and slid over to unlock the other.

“Dean, I hate surprises.” He sounded like a child, but it was true.

“You won’t hate this one, I promise.” Dean reached around to grab something from the backseat. “Here.” He said as he threw the hoodie on Castiel’s lap. “Your gonna freeze your ass off if you’re only wearing that flasher coat of yours.”

“It’s not that cold, Dean.”

“It’s going to be colder where we’re going, but first we gotta make a few stops on the way.”

First they stopped at a small dinner for a huge breakfast, Pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. Dean told him stories about how he and his dad used to take long road trips in the summer, and then when he turned sixteen Sam and him did it too, but not as long ones, because his mother was a worrier. One summer, the whole family packed their bags and spent the entire summer on the road, visiting different places and sleeping at the most odd hotels. Dean told him he’s probably slept in over 30 different motels, but the times when it was just him and Sam, they would sleep in the car. He would always give Sam the backseat because there was slightly more room there. Those trips with his brother made him feel free.

“I’ve never done anything like that. I mean, I’ve been to a lot of different places in the world, but it’s always seemed like I was just watching, instead of experiencing it.” Castiel said solemnly. Dean was quiet for a while, looking like he was contemplating what he was going to say.

“I’m gonna take you on a road trip, just you and me, visit the most awesome places in America and have sex in all of them.” He said throwing Castiel a wink. A cough was heard from beside them, startled, they both looked up.

“You boys ready for the check?” An older women asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean showed his usual charming smile.

Castiel started laughing once the women left them with the check. “And when will this trip take place?”

“One day.” Dean said with determination. As if it was the most obvious thing that one day they _would_ take that road trip.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

They paid for their food, and then continued their drive in companionable silence, Castiel could see from the corner of his eye how Dean shot him a few glances once in a while but he chose not to comment on it.

Their second stop was a small grocery store where Dean bought a small disposable grill, frozen burgers, rolls and cheese. “Are we making our own cheeseburgers?” He asked uncertain.

“That’s right.” He smiled proudly.

After they’d gotten back in the car and started driving for a while, Cas was staring to lose it.  
“Dean, can you please tell me where we’re going now? It’s almost noon.” He whined to his boyfriend, who obviously didn’t care about how the curiosity was killing him. “Are you planning on killing me, but you need to get me away from everyone who knows me first?”

“Yes, Cas. That is exactly what I’m doing.” Dean snorted. “We’re almost there, just gotta turn left up here and in maybe five minutes where done.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You took me to a lake?” Castiel turned towards Dean with a surprised smile on his face.

“Yeah, it’s a cold day too so it will probably be only the two of us here”

“How did you even find this place?”

It was a small, secluded place, the trees surrounding it looked like a wall. Castiel could imagine that a place like this would be packed in the summers.

“I just stumbled across it last year when I was out driving.” Dean mumbled, he could tell there was more to the story.

“Here put this on.” He handed him his hoodie, which now, Castiel was thankful for, because it was indeed a lot colder here. He pulled the sweater over his head and it smelled so strongly of _Dean._

“You ready to fire up the grill?”

“I would hardly call that tiny thing a “grill”.”

“Hey! No complaining.” Dean pointed at him with the small grill tongs that came with it.

They sat down on the ground, leaning against the car with the grill in front of them, waiting for it to get hot enough so they could put on the burgers.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean answered distractedly, feeling the heat with his hands.

“You never told me about what happened.”

Dean peeked at him then, confusion written all over his face. “What happened?”

“When you got injured? Why you had to take tracking this year instead.” Castiel moved closer towards Dean.

“Oh. Right, that.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Even though Castiel really wanted to know.

“No, it’s fine. I’m making it sound like a much bigger deal than it actually is.” Dean breathed out. He opened the pack of burgers and put two of them on the grill before he leaned back. “I dated this girl Cassie.” Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know Cassie, Cas. My friends really like bugging me for that one.” He smiled. “Anyway, I uhm, I really liked her. She was cool, we had a lot in common. But one day when we we’re fooling around in her room, her boyfriend walked in.”¨

“Dean!”

“I didn’t know she had a boyfriend already, I thought I was it.” Castiel relaxed at that. “Man, you’re so jumpy.” He said flipping the burgers. “So apparently he had some friends at school that’d seen us together, and he was pissed just like any guy would have the right to be, you know?” Castiel nodded.

“But, he was an alpha too and before I had the chance to explain that I didn’t know, he… he just saw red, started growling and roaring and he just fucking turned to wolf form and jumped me, biting my thigh. It hurt like a fucking bitch.” He laughed bitterly. “Anyway, it healed slower than I was used too so I couldn’t take part in tracking and then once it was healed, Crowley said I had to return this year because I missed too much.”

“Where’s Cassie?”

“She dropped off to be with him.”

“What a bitch.” Castiel muttered angrily.

“Hey, don’t say that. You should send her flowers because if that hadn’t happened, maybe you wouldn’t have ended up with sex on bowed legs right here.” Dean winked and pulled him in by the chin to kiss him.

“At least the whole thing didn’t mess with your confidence.” Castiel countered. He reached over to pick up the bread and cheese and then Dean started to assemble their burgers.

They quickly ate one burger each and decided to put on two more. Even if they didn’t even compare to homemade burgers, they were pretty great. He looked over to his boyfriend who was eating like a person who hasn’t seen food for months.

“What?” Dean spoke with a mouth full of food.

“You make pigs seem civilized.” The look Dean gave him made Castiel laugh. When a sarcastic remark wasn’t coming from his boyfriend, he looked at Dean and repeated the question from before. “What?”

“You laugh a lot more now, it’s nice.” Dean said shrugging.

“I always laugh.”

“No, you either snort, smile or roll your eyes. Sometimes all at the same time.”

“That’s because when it comes to humor, you’re a 5 year old.”

“Just eat you’re burger, funny man.”

“I’m all done. I’ll go get some water to extinguishing the grill.” He picked up the bag the buns had been in and walked down to the lake to fill it with water. When he came back Dean was done eating and had packed everything except the still too hot grill.

Castiel gave his alpha a suspicious look. “What’s the rush?”

Dean didn’t answer, he just opened the door that led into the backseat and started wiggling his eyebrows.

 

That’s where they ended up, Castiel naked in Dean’s lap with three fingers stretching him open. Dean still had his pants on, just dragged down to his knees, but Castiel had clawed of his shirt as soon as they got into the car.

“Dean, _God._ Enough, I’m ready.” He whimpered rutting harshly against the other.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Dean whispered, licking a teasing stripe across Castiel’s bottom lip. “So perfect and wet for me.” Dean rolled the condom on before sitting back, grinning. Castiel could feel Dean’s cock teasing his entrance and he did not have time for that. He forcefully pushed away the strong hands around his hipbones that were holding him up and then gravity helped him slide down Dean’s cock quick and hard. He let out a rumbling moan at the feeling, hos boyfriends reaction was not as composed.

“ _Holy fucking shit, Cas!_ ” He growled, gripping his hips once again to hold him still. “Son of a bitch, give a guy some warning next time, _fuck._ ” He breathed out, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles.  Castiel just smiled, sighing with contentment and started moving his hips in small circles. “ _Hmmm_... feels good babe.” Dean voiced against his neck.

Castiel let out a broken moan and fell forward against Dean’s chest, gripping the backrest and held on tight as Dean started lifting his hips in fast and hard thrusts. He felt strong arms circling around him, one gripping his lower back and the other his left shoulder blade. Dean held him tight against him, moving his hips just right to hit that perfect spot.  
Castiel breathed a whimpering groan every time Dean found his prostate, his own cock was trapped between them, their stomachs creating amazing friction so that Castiel felt himself loose it far too quickly.

“Dean. Not gonna last.” He moaned, kissing whatever skin he could reach.

“Come on baby, let it go, I’ve got you.”

With a high pitched whine and a shudder, Castiel came. It felt amazing, a slight tingling feeling in his thighs as he started to come down. He didn’t have much time to breath though, because soon enough Dean pushed him down on his back and pounded in to him. The noises Castiel made was embarrassing, he was so hypersensitive after his orgasm he didn’t know what to do. He started clawing at the leather seats and Dean’s back, which only made Dean growl even louder.

“Dean, I can’t please. _God._ ” He clenched around Dean and started gyrating his hips and that was it. He felt Dean shake and then Dean bit down on his neck moaning loudly.

Castiel didn’t mind Dean lying on top of him, but after about ten minutes he started to panic. “Dean, you’re seriously crushing me and we need to clean up.” He pushed at Dean’s shoulders and managed to get a bit more room to breathe, it was a huge relief, but then Dean looked at him with mischief in his eyes. He pounced back on Castiel and started kissing every inch of his face and neck, and at the same time tickling his sides.

“OH GOD NO, DEAN. STOP!” Without thinking about it, he reached up and punched Dean, right where he still had a small bruise from last time.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Cas!” Dean fell back against the opposite door. “The same fucking place, holy shit.”

“Don’t tickle me.” He said warningly. He picked up a wet wipe and cleaned the cum of them both. When he considered them clean enough, he leaned closer towards Dean, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Don’t pout, I didn’t do it on purpose.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hours later, they were back in school, mindlessly watching TV in Dean’s room. They don’t usually hang out here, but whenever Dean’s roommate is away they jump at the opportunity.

Dean’s head was in Castiel’s lap and as he was stroking through his boyfriends hair when he noticed the time. “Oh, Dean I need to go.” He pushed Dean of him which almost resulted with Dean hitting the floor.

“What? Where are you going?”

“I’m meeting Inias and Charlie in less than ten minutes, I forgot all about it.”

“Inias? Michael’s guy? I didn’t know you guys knew each other.” Dean asked.

“Michael’s _boyfriend._ Yes, him. And we don’t, which is why he invited me to study with them.”

“Well look at you, socializing.” Dean grinned. Castiel just rolled his eyes and pulled his shoes on, grabbing to take off the hoodie Dean had borrowed him, when he realized he didn’t want to.

“I’m keeping this.” He stated.

“Sure.” Dean smiled. “Let me grab my coat.”

“Why?”

“It’s dark, so I’m walking you.”

“Dean, I’ve already punched you once today, do you want me to do it again?”

“What?” Dean asked, sounding offended.

“You always do this, I don’t need 24 hour protection. I can walk myself.” He argued.

“Can you, _please_ , just humor me?” Dean sighed.

“No. You’re staying here.” He leaned in for a quick kiss. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Come on, babe.” Dean whined.

“No, I’m fine.” He kissed him once again, longer and sweeter this time, as if to calm his worrying, stupid, alpha. “Bye.” He said and then swiftly exited the room.

When he got outside, he started walking directly towards the Beta House, and he was on time as well, but just as he was about to open the door he realized he didn’t have anything with him, so he decided to walk back to his room and grab the essential supplies that he would need.  
After a few minutes of walking, he turned a corner and felt relief hit him when he could see his building, it was only five minutes past seven so he wasn’t going to be terribly late. It was really cold outside though and it made Castiel’s skin prickle.

Something was wrong.

“Hello, Pet. Nice to see you without your guard dog for once.”

“Get away from me.” He said without turning, he quickened his pace to get inside as soon as possible, but came to an immediate halt when Alistair took a strong hold of his arm and spun him around. “Let go of me!”

“Ugh, you smell just like him.” He grabbed at Dean’s hoodie that he was wearing and pulled him in closer. “We’re just gonna have to take this disgusting thing off you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uggggh, writing is hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was lying in bed, thinking, mostly about Castiel. How the hell did he manage to get under Dean’s skin so damn quickly? They hadn’t been dating that long but Dean was falling for him, which naturally, scared the crap out of him. Castiel would definitively grow tired of his bullshit eventually, should Dean just end it before Cas would? No, he couldn’t do that, but purely out of selfish reasons. Castiel was amazing, he was funny, smart and strong and he always did what he wanted instead of what was expected of him. Dean had no idea how he got so lucky, since Castiel could do so much better. Castiel didn’t need him, but Dean was one hundred percent sure that he needed Cas, and again, that freaked him out.  
While he wallowed in self-pity, he started feeling really tired, and just as his eyes were about to fall shut, “Carry on my wayward son” started playing.

“This better be fucking important…” He mumbled to no one as he reached for the phone. “Yeah?” 

“Hey, it’s Michael.” Well that was new. He doesn’t really consider Michael and him being friends, sure they hang out with the same people and Michael was a cool guy, but the way the other alpha would look at Dean sometimes, almost study him, was weird and he generally creeped him out.

“What’s up?”

“I was just wondering if Castiel was with you?”

Okay, definitively weird. “No, why?”

“Inias called me, he was supposed to meet up with him and Charlie, like, twenty minutes ago but I guess he never showed.”

What the hell?

“Kind of a dick move if you ask me, he could have called or something.” Michael said.

“Shut up, Michael. Castiel left to go meet them thirty minutes ago.”

“Well, I guess he found something more entertaining on the way.” And with that, Michael hung up.

Castiel would never ditch Inias without calling, that wasn’t him, something must be up. He scrolled down so he found Cas’ number and called him.  
When he got to voice mail three times, he started to really worry.

“Where the hell are you Cas?” He yelled into the phone the fourth time that stupid tone started.

He looked around the room and grabbed his shoes and jacket, got dressed and hurried out the room. He didn’t even have time to notice the body he slammed into.

“Whoah, easy there pretty boy.”

Dean hated that stupid accent.

“What the hell are you doing here? You live on the first floor.” Dean said as he continued walking.

“How lovely of you to notice.” The other alpha snarled at him “I’m actually looking for Cassie, he’s not answering his phone when I call.”

“Well join the fucking club.”

“Trouble in paradise?” He could almost hear the smile in Balthazar’s voice, so he turned around to face him.

“Oh, you would love that wouldn’t you?”

“I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

Dean snorted a pissed off laugh and just shook his head. “Well, I’m not so sorry to tell you that Cas and I, we’re awesome.”

“And yet he’s not answering when you call?”

“He’s not fucking answering anyone, he’s gone. He was supposed to meet some friends but never showed.” He started half running down the stairs.

“Have you looked for him?” He heard Balthazar ask him.

“Where the fuck do you think I’m going?” He yelled back, getting really tired of the other guy’s mere presence.

“Well, I’m going with you.”

Oh hell no.

“Are you crazy? I’m in a really bad mood right now, and I’m not above kicking your ass.”

Balthazar looked at him with a raised eyebrow before letting out a deep sigh. “So I’m assuming Cassie told you about what said to him?”

“That’s right.”

“You are a real bloody idiot, you are aware of that, right?”

“You are on real thin ice here.”

“We both know Castiel doesn’t feel the same way about me, so would you stop with the childish attitude and just let me help find my friend?”

“Fine.” He conceded. “But we’re going separately.” He pointed a warning finger towards the other boy.

“Works for me.”

“Don’t really care. I’ll start looking around the beta house because that’s where he was heading. You do whatever you want.” He muttered before pushing out the door,

He started walking and muttered to himself. “ _Wouldn’t even let me go with you, you stupid, fucking stubborn omega…_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Mmmpf!”

“Don’t worry, Pet. I’m taking you somewhere nice and quiet and we can make all the sounds we want.”

Castiel could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket as Alistair was dragging him away.  
He had one hand over his mouth and the other locked over his upper body, effectively pinning his arms against his sides. They were behind the omega house and kept going to God knows where, all Castiel knew was he couldn’t let Alistair take him into the forest, no one would neither hear nor see him in there. When the alpha tried to rearrange his grip around Castiel, some distance was put between them and Castiel was able to raise his leg and kick Alistair right in the knee, hard.

“Fuck!” He growled loudly. Castiel ripped himself out of his grip and started running back towards the building. Just as he started feeling hopeful, another body covered his and he was pushed harshly, face first, against the side of the building.

“You can’t run away from me, Pet.” He felt Alistair starting to rub himself against him. “I will always find you.”

“You’re fucking sick, Alistair.” He let out, twisting and turning trying to get out of the iron grip the alpha had around him.

“Listen to that mouth of yours. He’s certainly had a bad influence on my sweet omega hasn’t he?” Alistair was so close, he could feel his breathing on the back of his ear.

“Dean’s.” He whispered.

“What’s that now?”

“Dean’s.” He said, louder. “Not your’s.”

“His? Are you sure about that? Because I don’t see a mating bite on this beautiful neck.” He ran a cold finger up and down his throat. “All I see is an empty canvas ready to be painted.”

Castiel felt cold panic when he realized what Alistair wanted to do. He started pulling, shoving and kicking, doing anything to get out of Alistair hold but he had no leverage to do it. He needed a distraction.

“I should just take you right here against this wall and mark you, show them who you really belong to.”

“I’m going to kill you.” He yelled.

“I’m going to treat you so good, you won’t want to, I promise, Pet.” He whisper at the same time as he pulled Castiel’s head to the side to get better access to his unmarked neck. Just as Castiel was about to scream, he got his distraction.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”

The alpha pulled away slightly, growling at the intruder, and Castiel took his chance. He ripped himself out of the hold he was in, turned around, and slammed Alistair’s head against the brick wall. The wolf in front of him roared in pain, but Castiel didn’t give him a chance to retaliate before he took a hold of his throat and started punching him with all he had.

“You, stay, the, fuck, away, from, me!” He screamed in between punches, one last fist to his jaw, and the alpha fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

Castiel was shaking, small tears running down his face. A hand gripped his shoulder and he swung around ready to defend himself, but the person just gripped his wrist and lowered his arm.

“Cassie, I need you to calm down for me, okay?”

“Balthazar?” The blond boy cradled his face between his hands.

“Yes, I’m here. Please, try and calm down.” Castiel didn’t know how. “Come with me.” They walked towards the front of the building and he sat Castiel down on the stairs. “I’m gonna call security so they can deal with that monster over there, here.” Balthazar wrapped his jacket around Castiel’s shoulders. “I’m gonna move over there so I can keep an eye on the asshole, okay?”

Castiel just nodded, keeping his gaze on his lap. That’s when he felt his phone starting to vibrate again so he gingerly pulled it out of his pocket, trying not to scrape his sore knuckles.

“Hello?”

“Thank fuck, Cas!”

“Dean.” He breathed out with relief.

“Do you have any idea how fucking worried I’ve been? Michael called me and told me you never showed up at Charlie’s place. And then you didn’t answer your phone, so Balthazar, fucking _Balthazar_ , and I are out looking for you, babe.”

“I’m with Balthazar now.” Castiel told him. “Dean, I-”

“And that fucker didn’t call me? Why am I not surprised, that dude is totally-”

“Dean!”

“I’m sorry babe, what?”

“Dean, I need you.” He whispered.

“Where are you?”

“Outside my dorm.”

“I’m coming, babe.”

 

 

 

They were sitting in the Deans office, answering any of the questions the police had about Alistair.  
Castiel told them everything, all the things that happened through High school up until this point. Dean, Anna, Gabriel and Balthazar told what they had seen as well.  
It was a quick and surprisingly painless meeting, they reluctantly let Dean be with him when he gave his statement, since he said he wouldn’t do it without him. Dean held his hand the entire time. He hadn’t told Dean about the things that Alistair had said to him that night, so when Castiel repeated it to the police officers, he could feel Dean’s hand tighten in his own.

In the end they promised that this would be the last time he would ever see Alistair again, he got fifteen years in prison for attempted rape and attempted forced mating, and after that he would be shipped straight to a psychiatric hospital to be treated for his obsessive and monstrous behavior.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Five months later._

 

 

Castiel was extremely lucky since Alistair never got the chance to do anything to him, but Castiel would still jump when Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind, or when someone grabbed his arm instead of calling his name. Whenever Dean was around and that happened, they got an earful.  
  
Ever since he told Dean about how when he slept by himself, he would wake up in the middle of the night feeling like someone was grabbing him, he hadn’t spent one single night alone.  
Right now, Castiel was lying on top of his boyfriend, falling in and out of consciousness while Dean was mindlessly stroking his back with the tip of his fingers.

He wasn’t scared anymore, jumpy sure, but that was to be expected according to the therapist he was forced to see once a month.  
He had Dean, his siblings, Inias and Charlie, and he wasn’t scared anymore.

He leaned up and gave Dean a slow kiss.

And he could confidently say that he was going to be fine.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending got a bit weird, I admit. But I have the epilogue all planned out and I wanted something to end with how Castiel was feeling after the whole thing, in a short but good way.  
> The last chapter will be up this week!


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter "D" is broken on my computer and doesn't work unless you press it down really hard, and I didn't have time to proof read this so there might be a few spelling erros but I hope they won't be that annoying.
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter!

 

”What the hell are you doing?” Castiel and Jo looked up at him with looks on their faces that just screamed guilty. “What are you doing to my car?”

Jo just rolled her eyes. “We’re not doing anything to you beloved car, Dean. I was just helping Cas with something.”

“In the garage? You’ve been gone for like three hours.” He said lifting an eyebrow.

“Well, this is the only place where we could have some privacy.” Cas explained, daring him to argue.

“Whatever.” He said, shrugging it off. “Sam and I are done with the heavy lifting, which you two conveniently disappeared during, so you can haul your asses back to the truck and help with the boxes.” Jo threw her hands up in a sign of surrender before walking towards the door that led up to the apartments. Castiel stood by the side of the car fiddling with something before he rounded it with a brown paper bag in hand. “What’s in the bag?”

“Nothing.” He spoke softly before meeting Dean’s lips in a soft kiss. “Here’s your car keys back.” He dropped the set in Dean’s palm and strutted off before Dean had a chance to react.

“How did you get these?” Dean asked dumbfounded.

“I took them out of your back pocket when we had our little break in the bathroom.” Cas winked suggestively.

“You seduced me just so you could steal my car?” Dean didn’t if he should be mad or turned on.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I didn’t _steal_ your car.” He muttered. “I just borrowed it so Jo and I could do some last minute shopping.”

“Hey! It’s _her,_ not _it_.” He said stepping closer to his boyfriend. “So while Sam, Jess and I were lifting furniture up to the apartment, you ditched us to go _shopping_ , without telling us?”

Castiel fixed him with that _look_ where he silently told Dean how stupid he was. “No, Jessica knew where we were going. She stayed behind to keep you boys busy.” He smiled mischievously.

Dean couldn’t help himself from smiling. “You’re so annoying.” He laughed and pulled Cas closer and grabbed lightly at the bag. “This better be a great surprise.”

“I think so.”

“Cas? He stepped back from the other man. “Are you blushing?”

“Shut up.” Cas growled, punching him in the chest.

“That’s adorable, what did you buy?” He reached to look inside the bag but Cas pushed him away.

“It’s not for you, or, sort of. It’s a surprise.” He got even redder.

“That’s really cute.” Dean teased with a grin on his face, that quickly disappeared when Cas took a hold of the collar of his henley and kissed him.

 

 

After graduating, Cas went back to his hometown for a few days before he left for Lawrence so he and Dean could begin what would become a very long, very _exhausting_ , in more ways than one, road trip across the states.  
The trip was amazing, but they did hit a lot of small bumps on the road. Since they are both really stubborn people, they would bicker over the smallest things like where to eat, where to go next, where they should spend the night and other stupid, insignificant things like that. This usually ended with one of them giving up and doing what the other wanted and then forgetting why they argued in the first place. Their worst fight was when they had finally checked in to a motel, both tired as ever, but Cas wanted to go grab them something to eat at the corner store they had passed on their way here.

“Fine, I’m coming.”

“Dean, you’ve been driving for hours, just stay here and rest, I’ll be back in like fifteen minutes.”

“No, I’m not letting you walk there alone.”

“You’re not _letting_ me?”

“No. Just let me get dressed and then we’ll go.”

“Dean, seriously, I can walk there by myself, it’s fine.”

This was an argument Dean was getting so tired of.

“Do you need me to remind you what happened last time you decided to not let me walk with you?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Bringing up Alistair to Castiel was the worst thing you could do no matter what you were talking about, and Dean had made it sound like it was Cas’ fault.  That led to a huge screaming match between the two and ended with Castiel grabbing his bag and storming off to the reception demanding his own room. Dean tried to go to sleep that night, but he was stupid for even thinking he could. It didn’t take long before he dragged his sorry ass to the reception and asked for Castiel’s room number and begged for forgiveness.  
That night ended in some really aggressive make-up sex, and for a week after, Dean’s back would sting every time he showered because of the scratches Cas left there.

When they came to the end of their trip, Dean knew Castiel was dreading leaving him again by the way he would constantly touch and be near him, and Dean was feeling the exact same way.  
When Dean graduated, he moved to his own apartment back in Lawrence and got a job as a contractor, the odd work hours and the fact that Dean was saving his vacation days for the road trip, meant that their time together during that year apart was very limited. It was real hard on their relationship.  
They were seated on the hood of the impala, eating some extra messy burgers, when Dean looked over at Cas and saw how he had dressing all over his mouth and fingers, and he knew what he wanted to do.

“You should move in with me.” Dean blurted out and Castiel just stared at him.

 

 

Dean figured that after almost five years together, the heat between them would have simmered down a bit, but no. When Castiel kisses him the way he does now, Dean feels heat everywhere, just as he’s about to go a little further, the loud noise of a motorcycle interrupts them.

“Hiding down here so you won’t have to help with the moving? Dean truly is a bad influence on you, Clarence.”

“Hello, Meg.” Cas smiled.

“Yeah, great of you to show up, six hours late.” Dean said mockingly.

Cas elbowed him in the side. “Don’t be rude.”

Castiel and Meg met during their second year and they had hit it off right away.

“Such and aggressive alpha.” She mocked. “You should dump him Clarence, I’m rude too but a lot more fun.” She said, smiling suggestively before she moved passed them and through the door.

“I still don’t like her.” Dean grumbled.

“And I still don’t care, now come on.” He tugged Dean with him as he walked towards the apartment building. “Now that everyone is here we can finish the unpacking while you start with the burgers.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

When everything except their personal belongs were unpacked, they all sat down for dinner in the living room. The girls occupied the couch while Sam and himself got the floor, even though there was room for two more on the couch but the girls spread out so that wasn’t an option, Cas decided that if he couldn’t sit on the couch he would choose the next best thing, which was Dean’s lap.  
It was getting pretty late and he was having a great time, he really did, but he just couldn’t wait for everyone to fucking leave already. He’s been dealing with a hard on for too long now, because when no one was looking, Cas would make small, discreet movements in Dean’s lap, teasing the crap out of him.

When it was time for their friends to leave, Dean made an excuse about how tired he was so he could stay on the floor, avoiding a really awkward situation. Cas just smirked at him knowingly. As soon as his boyfriend closed the door, Dean was on him.

“I fucking hate you.” He growled and started kissing and biting on that sensitive spot below his ear.

“Are you ready for your surprise?” Cas whispered back. Dean leaned back, grinning his assent. “Come with me.” Cas said and walked backwards, leading Dean towards the bedroom. When Dean leaned in to kiss him, Cas pushed him down on the bed and backed away from him.

“Cas?”

“I told Jo I wanted to do something special for you, but I couldn’t think of anything we hadn’t already done.” He smiled.

“That’s right, baby.” Dean grinned.

Cas just rolled his eyes. “Anyway, she came up with a few suggestions, and I really liked two of them.” He gave Dean a sheepish look.

“You shouldn’t listen to Jo.” Dean laughed but stopped when he noticed the serious look on Castiel’s face. “What?”

“It’s kind of late for that advice now.” He reached up to unbutton his shirt but seemed to change his mind.

“You okay?” Dean asked.

“Take your clothes off.” And Dean was quick to comply. He threw his shirt across the room and groaned when he finally pulled his jeans and underwear down, he started mindlessly stroking himself and looked at Cas while doing it.

“Your turn.”

Cas kept his eyes locked with Dean’s when he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Right there, on the left side of his hip, slightly red.

“It’s your name, in enochian.” He explained, pressing light fingertips against the dark ink.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean moaned.

“There’s more.” He said stepping in between Dean’s spread legs. “Jo told me about something, a secret of yours that you haven’t told me.” Dean leaned back on his elbows as Cas started pulling down his zipper, he stopped again just when he was about to push them down. Dean looked up at his boyfriend and saw redness filling his cheeks.

“Is great, Castiel Novak, badass omega, getting all shy?” He teased.

With a look of determination, Castiel pulled down his jeans and kicked them away. Dean choked on his breath and could only stare at the man before him.

“Holy shit.” Cas was wearing a pair of classy, lace underwear that hugged his hips perfectly. He reached towards Castiel’s thigh, beckoning him to come closer. When Cas was firmly planted in his lap he started stroking the material with his fingers. “Where did you find these?”

“Jo knew a place where they sold male lingerie.” He hummed. “Do you like them?”

Dean didn’t answer right away, instead he sat up and kissed the omega hungrily, he let his hands travel inside of Cas’ new underwear and started massaging. Castiel let out a small moan and pressed down on Dean’s neglected cock.

“So good.” He moaned against his lovers lips. He held on tightly around Castiel’s waist and moved them further up on the bed before switching their position so that Cas was laid out under him. Dean kissed his way from his neck, his chest, paying extra attention to his nipples, before heading lower and kissing him through the underwear until Castiel was a writhing mess underneath him. “Look amazing, Cas.” Dean hummed and continued kissing him on the inside of his thigh, right on the mating mark he left there a couple of weeks ago.

“Dean, come on.” The omega groaned, clawing on Dean’s back.

“Love when you boss me around in bed Cas.” Dean moved up to face Castiel again, kissing him hard and slow as he reach down to hook Cas’ legs around his waist. He pulled the underwear down so that he would be able to prep Castiel, he got his first finger inside with ease. “All wet and ready for me.” Castiel moaned underneath him, his legs wrapping tighter around his waist, making it harder for Dean to work his fingers but it was so worth it.  
Three fingers in and Castiel was starting to grow frustrated, trying to switch their position so he could get on top but Dean held him down. He cupped Dean’s face and stared him down. “Dean, get inside me now.” He growled, his chest flushed and body hot against Dean’s own.

“I will babe, I’ve got you.” He said between kisses. Pulling his fingers out and quickly slicking himself up, he finally started pressing inside. Castiel moved his legs so they were resting on the backs of Deans thighs, pulling him in faster. He rested his forehead against Castiel’s, sharing each other’s breaths as Dean started to move his hips.

“Dean, need it faster.” Castiel panted.

“Fuck.” Dean groaned, kissing Castiel like he was starving for it, snapping his hips in a harder, faster rhythm. It was killing his thighs and it would probably be better if he sat up, but being able to look into Castiel’s eyes this close made it so much better.  
As his mate met him with every hard thrust and making the most sexy and _loud_ noises, Dean silently thanked God that they didn’t have any neighbors on the other side of their bedroom walls. Castiel had always been responsive in bed, but it was during the times when Cas was sure no one would be able to be bothered by them, that he didn’t hold back at all and made the most obscene noises one could imagine.

“Love you.” He pressed closer. “Touch yourself, Cas.” Castiel let out a long whimper at that.

“Can’t get a good angle from this position, babe.” He said kissing and sucking on Cas neck. “So either you move.” He bit down on that sensitive spot again to prove his point. “Or I will have to stop doing this.”

Groaning, Castiel reached down and started stroking himself in between their bodies.  
His breath getting shakier and legs flexing around Dean.

“I love you, Dean.” He panted. “I love you.” He moved his hand in time with Dean’s hips. He could see on Castiel’s face just when he was about to come, his mouth opened up and formed a small “o” and his stare became even more intense just before he closed his eyes and let go. The pressure around Dean’s cock became too much and he followed seconds later, draping his whole body over Castiel’s.

They shared lazy kissed before the overstimulation took over and Dean had to pull out. He rolled out of bed to find something to clean them up with, when he came back he saw Castiel pulling off his underwear.

“I think it’s fair to say those are officially ruined.” Dean laughed as he cleaned them up, once he was satisfied he threw the washcloth away, reached for the blanket and allowed Castiel to get comfortable in his usual sleeping position, which was right on top of him, before he pulled the thing over them. “We should get a new pair someday.” Dean muttered sleepily.

“It’s fine, I bought five pairs in different colors.” He spoke against Dean’s neck.

“Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, it's been great reading all the comments and I hope you will read some of my future works.  
> I'm happy to accept suggestions on what to write.


End file.
